


Ultimate Lust

by Effervescentsoda



Series: Transcendent Lust [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Porn, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effervescentsoda/pseuds/Effervescentsoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late one night, whilst Junko Enoshima is asleep, a strange...creature...finds its way inside her... and she is henceforth filled with an intense desire to make love to every female she sees.</p><p>Perhaps her lust could even surpass her... dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late One Night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this. So, I apologize if it's atrocious.
> 
> Also, this idea was semi-inspired/stolen from both: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11045077/1/Slithering-Darkness  
> and http://archiveofourown.org/works/5709874/chapters/13154080

Junko lay in her bed late at night. Clad in her pajama shorts and tank top, she was warm, safe and comfortable. However, when one is asleep their perceptions of external happenings are severely impaired. That's why she didn't notice when some...small, black, tentacled creature, whose origins are unknown, somehow found its way in her bed and began to slide along her thigh and into her shorts. The creature deftly spread Junko's lower lips and slipped inside. While her mind was unaware, her _body_ was not as waves of pleasure coursed through her. By the time she had awoken, the creature had stopped moving and she merely felt...strange 

A few minutes passed as she tried to get back to sleep but the feeling, the fire, inside her kept mounting and mounting until her hand reached down and, on a whim, brushed over her vagina. **_Euphoria._** She had touched herself before but it never felt anywhere near as good as this. That mere touch, however, paled in comparison to when she promptly slipped two of her fingers in.

"Oh, God" Junko exclaimed as her fingers slid in and out, she just couldn't help herself. Her shorts were long discarded. Her other hand reached inside her tank top and cupped her breast, her fingers tracing her nipple. The more she touched herself, the more the fire within her grew, the more she was wholly losing herself in her ecstasy. The final straw was when her thumb briefly rubbed her clitoris and she experienced utter sensory overload as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

Upon pulling out her fingers, Junko noticed that they were covered in her honey and a most perverse thought went through her head. " _I wonder...what would it taste like?"_ Ignoring any sense of shame, she popped her fingers in to her mouth and wrapped her tongue around each digit. " _Delicious"_   However, when she was done enjoying herself, she noticed... something odd. A black tentacle... just slithering out of where her fingers were moments earlier. Completely shocked, she didn't have time to call for her sister Mukuro before the tendril bolted into her mouth.

The texture... the taste was, surprisingly, sweet. Almost addictively so. She began to lose herself again as other, smaller, tendrils started to creep out and rub and stroke her labia and clit. More and more came out, binding her wrists and ankles but, at this point, Junko barely even tried to resist. Even less so, after they constricted her nipples and began to probe at her rear. All she could do was moan and enthusiastically run her tongue along the tendril, begging for more. The tentacle probing at her asterisk slowly penetrated her, perfectly conforming itself to her walls, causing the most pleasure possible without a wince of pain. She was in such ecstasy as she came, she barely even cared when a warm, sweet liquid flowed from the tentacle filling her mouth and was promptly swallowed. The tentacles quickly retreated and Junko yelled at the top of her lungs " F-FUCK! YES!". After a few moments, an unforeseen effect came to light as her sister Mukuro came bursting in.

"Junko? what's wr-" Mukuro stopped dead in her tracks as she spied her naked, sweaty, drooling sister. "O-oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" Mukuro made a move to the exit. "Wait, sis!" said Junko, the fire inside her reigniting upon seeing her sister clad in nothing but a pair of black panties and a tight-fitting grey shirt. Junko got up and moved over to Mukuro.  "I have something to confess."she paused "I-I ...love you. I want... to be with you." Mukuro couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had loved her sister for so long without any reciprocation and now? A naked, nighttime confession. Mukuro hugged Junko "I love you too. I've loved you for so long, sis"

Junko smiled and picked up her sister and gently placed her onto her bed. "Then, let me reward your patience" 

           

  

    


	2. Sapphic Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko makes it up to Mukuro for having to wait so long.

Mukuro's shirt was off instantly and the two quickly slid under the bed sheets. The two girls locked lips, Mukuro instantly conceded control of her mouth to Junko's probing tongue. The two were rubbing and groping, squeezing and stroking every inch of each other's skin. Junko took the next step, as her hand slipped under the hem of Mukuro's panties and slowly inserted a single finger into Mukuro's folds. Mukuro's moans intensified and the kiss was broken, with strained breath she said " **More! Please!".** Junko smiled "Well, because you asked so nicely..." She added another finger and began to suck on Mukuro's nipple. _"This has to be a dream"_ thought Mukuro _"it can't be real, it's too good to be true_ " All Junko could think was just how... soft and warm her pussy was, nay, her entire body was. She kept pumping her fingers in and out whilst Mukuro panted the words "Th...thank you. Keep going. Please!" Junko decided to stop sucking on her nipple and positioned herself so that she could begin working her clit. It was not thought possible that Mukuro's moans could be more intense than they already were.

After a few moments, Junko stopped pumping and quickly shoved in her tongue as far as possible. Mukuro instinctively wrapped her legs around Junko's head trying to get her tongue even further in. Mukuro came quickly, filling Junko's mouth with her delectable juices which was promptly shared after reigniting their passionate kiss.  "Had fun?" said Junko, upon breaking off the kiss once more. "That was incredible" Mukuro beamed "Only... I want to repay you. I mean, you made me feel so good, so... I want to make you happy as well" 

"Hungry for me, are you?" Junko teased "Or perhaps thirsty? Well if you want me that badly..." Junko moved up Mukuro's body so that her pussy was right above Mukuro's mouth. Just the smell alone was wonderful, not to mention how cute it looked, so she immediately stuck her tongue in as far as she could. Junko could feel every coarse brush, every bump in her sister's tongue. Mukuro reached around and groped her sister's ass whilst Junko was busy groping her own breasts. Mukuro's tongue explored every inch of Junko's pussy and, after a minute she came. she then collapsed down next to her sister and the two took a moment of respite.

The two girls spent some time cuddling and cooing each other until Junko decided that it was time. "So... Mukuro. You trust me, don't you?" Mukuro gazed into junko's eyes "of course, I'd do anything for you"she said earnestly   "Just don't freak out, please" Junko said, climbing up on top Mukuro again, where Mukuro just stared, wondering what was happening. Then... movement. A black tentacle. just slithering out of Junko's slit. "W-wha... what is that?" asked Mukuro "I'm not really sure, exactly. Nor do I know how or why but all I know is that feels incredible and..." Junko paused" I want to make love to you... with them..." Mukuro hesitantly said "Sure... I mean, if you're okay with it, then..." Mukuro grabbed the tentacle in her hand "If if it's a part of you, then I'll love it just as much as the rest of you." She then guided it toward her mouth. The tentacle, getting the message, shot forward and penetrated her lips. The taste... was, somehow, good. "I'm so happy that you're so okay with this" Junko said joyously. More tentacles slithered out and restrained her wrists whilst spreading her thighs. They wrapped around her body and began cupping her breasts and squeezing her erect nipples. A particularly large one began to tease Mukuro's entrance before, finally, penetrating. Mukuro closed her eyes, she could feel the entirety of the slick girth sliding into her. Then the tentacle started to pull out before quickly thrusting back. In her surprise, Mukuro opened her eyes. Only to see that the tentacles were also groping Junko, squeezing her breasts. One of them was thrusting into Junko's mouth and the look on her face was enough to arouse anyone. Looking down, she noticed that one of them had also snuck around and was penetrating Junko's rear. Mukuro barely had time to wonder what it would feel like before she could feel something enter her rear as well.

The two girls spent what felt like an eternity writhing in pleasure. That was until, the tentacle in Mukuro's mouth unloaded its liquid. Mukuro began to gag on the delicious liquid, so the tentacle retreated out of her mouth. Only to spray it all over Mukuro's face, a large amount also splashed across Mukuro's breasts. She could feel the warmth of the liquid filling up her pussy and ass, as well. Junko had a similar experience except she kept swallowing every drop until it overflowed out of her mouth and dripped down, streaking her chest.

Once the tentacles retreated, the two just laid there in each others wet warmth. Until Junko piped up " Let's do this again sometime" Mukuro smiled "Why wait?"                       

 


	3. Inner Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko begins to grow... unsatisfied with her sister and decides to branch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are dressed in the outfits they originally appeared in.

Junko and Mukuro spent every opportunity they had making love. The moment they got home from Hope's Peak, The moment they woke up in the morning, every time one of them showered, even when one was having a meal, the other was having a feast of a different sort. However, an issue came to light. Junko started to grow less and less satisfied with Mukuro, she still loved her but, physically, it became a little monotonous. So, Junko decided to find another girl and, after getting Mukuro's permission for a polyamorous relationship, she decided on the perfect candidate. A certain girl at Hope's Peak Academy; Mikan Tsumiki. The "Super Duper High School Level Health Committee Member" or "Ultimate Nurse" for short. The nervous, stuttering, beat-up, miserable-looking girl was in obvious need for some love.

At Hope's Peak, Junko confidently approached Mikan and got to conversing. The pitiful girl was constantly apologizing and deprecating herself. Slowly, however, Mikan grew more and more comfortable around Junko (even though it was agonizing for Junko to wait so long) and eventually she was invited to Junko's house. Junko wanted to ease MIkan into the concept so she decided to have Mukuro leave the house for a while. The two hung out for a while, whilst sitting next to each other on the couch, before Junko decided it was time. "So... Mikan, can I tell you something? or rather, confess to something?" Mikan began to panic "Of course! You can say anything to me! Whenever! Wherever! Whatever it is!" Junko sighed "Just, relax... Mikan. I just wanted to say that I like you"

"I like you too!" Mikan, practically shouted. " _I don't think Mikan gets what I'm saying"_   thought Junko "What I mean is that I want to date you... and get close to you" Junko grabbed Mikan's hand and began to closer to her. A moment passed. "To be completely honest... I want to make love with you" Silence filled the room then Mikan sullenly responded "Why would you want me? I'm a pig. I'm trash. I'm worthless. I'm nothing." Junko scoffed "Worthless? you're the Ultimate Nurse! You're at Hope's Peak academy and you're not something... questionable like The Ultimate Confectioner or The Ultimate Fan-fic Creator. You're a nurse! that's important! that's difficult! And if you're a pig, like you say, then why would I do this? Junko kissed Mikan and the two girls locked tongues.

After thoroughly exploring each other's mouths, they broke off the kiss and Junko unbuttoned her blouse and took off her boots then she turned to Mikan and tried to take off her nurse's apron. "I'm sorry. I-I've never done anything like this before... so I'll probably be awful." Mikan said "You'll be fine, Mikan" Junko responded.Underneath Mikan's outfit was a pair of small, white panties but, curiously, instead of a brassiere Mikan had chosen to haphazardly wrap bandages around her chest for support but they did little to cover her erect nipples. Junko moved around behind Mikan then reached into her soaked panties and inserted her fingers into Mikan's pussy. She started... squirming and making random moaning sounds, these actions only increased in their intensity when Junko used her other hand to pinch Mikan's nipple. She came within a minute, covering Junko's hand in her juices. "U-hh ssssorry I-I didn't mean to... go so quickly. Um... can I make you happy instead? though... I'd probably fail at that too" Junko moved to the front of Mikan and laid down, after she was finished sucking Mikan's juice off of her fingers, she sultrily responded with "You can do whatever you want to me, Mikan..."

MIkan gave a huff of nervousness before moving forward and lifting up Junko's plaid miniskirt. She then proceeded to awkwardly remove Junko's red and black lacy panties before she, without a trace of tact, rhythm, foreplay or sensuality, jammed her tongue as far as possible into Junko's pussy. She then vigorously moved her tongue around randomly inside before also adding two fingers. What came as a surprise, however, was when Mikan painfully used her upper teeth to rub Junko's clitoris. This raw, primal and intense method of intercourse caused Junko to come much sooner than expected.

MIkan then climbed upwards along Junko's body and collapsed, both girls were exhausted. Sleep quickly took the two of them . Junko dreamt of moaning and...squelching, only to wake up to... exactly that. Tentacles had come out whilst Junko was asleep and had suspended MIkan in the air. Every orifice was plugged and every inch of skin was drenched in semen. The tentacle in Mikan's mouth removed itself and Mikan choked out the words "J-Junko! It's so good... I love you so much! Junko stood and gave Mikan a French kiss.

They continued long into the night.   

 

 

                                                   


	4. Untraditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan worked out well. So, what about another girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I spent too long setting up the situation.

In order to avoid jealousy and a sense of possession Junko had Mikan and Mukuro spend some time together.

On another note, Mikan had worked out even better than expected. In fact, it worked out so well that Junko decided that another girl could only make things even more enjoyable.

But which girl? Well, there is one girl, also in MIkan's class, that is incredibly cute... she is also rather vulgar... and hostile...and rude. But surely someone so embittered just needs some love? Well, thankfully, she was on quite good terms with Hiyoko Saionji the "Ultimate Traditional Dancer". so it was surprisingly easy to get Hiyoko over to her house.

"Are you sure you're okay with hanging out now?" asked Junko, unsure of what else to say. "Of course, Big Sis! You and Mahiru are like the only normal people at that wacko school". " _Mahiru_  ?" Junko thought " _That cute redhead with the freckles? The one with the camera? hmmm... perhaps... she could be next. I wonder... what panties she'd be wearing... something lacy and red like her hair... maybe she doesn't wear any... and underneath her skirt is nothing but her bare pussy... wet and waiting..." WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ shouted Hiyoko. In her fantasizing, Junko had unbuttoned her cardigan and was cupping and rubbing her own breast. She promptly stopped " I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."said Junko apologetically. Hiyoko then said "I was literally telling you how normal you are then you do... something so perverted." Hiyoko... blushed, she couldn't help herself from staring at her body. Junko thought to herself " _Hmm... she's blushing..._ maybe..." Junko decided to take a risk and cross her arms in such a manner as to frame and accentuate her boobs, she bent over slightly and pouted "Are you saying you don't like me?" Hiyoko's face became even redder and said "S-stop... acting like a weirdo." Junko guffawed "Stop acting like such a cutie" Junko went to pinch her cheek but, when she got closer, she caught a whiff of something foul. "blekh...What's that smell?" Hiyoko got even more nervous"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it... you, Hiyoko?" Junko asked " Errrm... I... uh...yeah... it's me." Hiyoko admitted, defeated. "I'm too embarrassed...to take off my kimono because... I don't know how to tie my obi..." A few moments passed. "Well, if you want, you can use my shower... and I can help you with your obi afterwards."Junko said kindly. "Really? Thanks, Big Sis!" Hiyoko said joyously. Junko decided to take the opportunity and said "On the condition that...I join you." Hiyoko laughed "Well, duh! Of course you're joining me"."Great!" Junko beamed she showed Hiyoko the way to the shower and started to undress. Hiyoko couldn't help but stare at Junko as she took off her boots, socks, hair clips, miniskirt, tie,  bra, and finally, she slid off her panties. Hiyoko kept staring.  _Her curves... Her breasts... Her pussy..._  "Well?" Junko asked "Oh right!" said Hiyoko, snapping out of her trance as she undid her obi, only to reveal that there was naught clothing underneath but a pair of simple yellow panties, speckled with pink flowers. "Cute" junko remarked. She also took off her zori and her own hair clips.

Hiyoko took off her panties and both girls hopped in the lukewarm shower. It wasn't long before Junko was lathering Hiyoko's body with soap. " You're quite a dirty girl, aren't you, Hiyoko?" Junko whispered in Hiyoko's ear. "You're so weird..." said Hiyoko, redder than ever.After some more teasing and groping. Eventually, Junko inserted her soap-soaked pinky finger into Hiyoko's tiny, cute l'il pussy. "Oh...yes...Mahiru... please go deeper..." Hiyoko moaned. " _Wait... Mahiru?"_ Junko thought. " _Looks like Hiyoko has her own fantasies. Hmmm... I wonder if it's actually a fantasy_   _or if they've actually had_ sex.... Images of Mahiru and Hiyoko, fingering and licking each other, filled Junko's mind.         "W-what's... that?" said Hiyoko, snapping Junko back to reality. "What's what?" asked Junko. Hiyoko pointed at Junko's crotch "That." Junko looked down to see that a tentacle had come out... only this one was different. The tip wasn't a thin tendril, it was significantly bulkier... heftier... and, frankly, it looked like a penis... Junko reached down grasped it. "Ohhhh..." Junko moaned. It felt sensitive... she could actually feel it as if it were a part of her.

Junko looked up to see Hiyoko staring. "Hey... Hiyoko. You never answered me when I asked you if you liked me." "Of course I like you, Junko. You're gorgeous..." "Well then, do you like this?" Junko turned Hiyoko around and pressed her against the shower wall. "Tell me if you want me to stop" Junko said before she inserted her phallus into Hiyoko's rear. Hiyoko's moans reached the heavens. Now, Junko  thought that nothing compared to the tight warmth of a pussy around her fingers but she was proven oh-so wrong when she felt the tight warmth of Hiyoko's anus around her cock. She began, slowly but strongly, thrusting. Every little bit of friction sent shockwaves of immeasurable pleasure through the two of them. Junko kept thrusting faster and faster, deeper and deeper before ejaculate came shooting out, filling up the dark safety of Hiyoko's anus. She removed her cock but was urged to keep stroking it. Hiyoko was in a state of extreme euphoria and exhaustion. She was also a little sore... a little scared... but when she brought herself to turn around. She saw Junko's beautiful smile, her incredible breasts... her voluptuous body... the massive phallus, which had just brought her a level of pleasure formerly unbeknownst... all Hiyoko could say was "You're gorgeous" before shuffling over and attempting to take as much of the girth into her mouth as possible.

She could only take about a third of it... but she used her hands to stimulate the rest of it. Junko stopped stroking her utility and cupped the same breast which had started this all. She used the other hand to help Hiyoko take in more. "You're amazing!" Junko moaned before filling her throat and mouth. Hiyoko spluttered out the ejaculate while Junko turned off the shower, which had been cascading water all over them. The look on Junko's face was one of complete depravity. "This isn't the type of shower you really want, right? Junko went back to stroking herself and came again before Hiyoko even had a chance to answer. She covered Hiyoko's face and tits in her cum. "There's still a hole left unfilled..." Junko mused. She picked HIyoko up and pushed her against the wall, once more. She spread her thighs as far as possible. She spread her lips as far as possible. Then in a single thrust she put her entirety in to her and came.

Hiyoko collapsed onto the shower floor. Her orifices filled... her skin covered. "Such a cutie" Junko remarked. The presence of her tentacle-dick had caused her to truly awaken to her most perverse and intense desires... and she knew exactly who'd be next... _"A cute redhead with freckles"._                     _  
_     

             


	5. A Picture of Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko goes after her target and finds that she may be able to nail two birds with stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how much I liked Sonia x Mahiru.

Hiyoko wasn't exactly ecstatic about having to "share" Junko with Mikan. So, Mukuro devoted her time trying to get them to warm up to each other.

Junko's mind was on other matters, however. Mahiru Koizumi..."The Ultimate Photographer" Junko could barely wait whilst she was on her way to Hope's Peak. After arriving and spying Mahiru in the courtyard, she proceeded to go talk to her. Only to discover that Mahiru was already talking to someone: Sonia Nevermind "The Ultimate Princess". She cut quite the regal figure, always so polite and gracious... Seeing her stand next to Mahiru gave Junko an idea " _Perhaps I can get two at once..._ _They are both incredibly beautiful_..." Junko cut her thought short and struck up a conversation with the two of them.

Junko was already on quite good terms with most people at Hope's Peak and was quite the force of personality when she wanted to be, so, once more, it was rather easy to get the two back to her house to hang out as friends. After a while, Junko piped up with a question."So... this is a bit of a strange question but... do you think I'm attractive." Mahiru was quite taken aback, despite her blush "I-I uh...um..."She stammared "Yes!" said Sonia matter-of-factly. "Your body proportions and mannerisms denote extraordinary desirability"Mahiru turned to Sonia, her blush deepened "H-how can you say something like that so easily?" "Oh, my apologies. Was my response quite unorthodox?" Asked Sonia. Junko interceded "It's okay, Sonia. Thank you.... Junko looked at Mahiru "Do you... have an answer or...?" Junko did her best to look sheepish. "Is it really that hard to decide?". Mahiru kept stuttering and making noises of hesitation. Junko decided that, well if it worked on Hiyoko... She unbuttoned her cardigan, showing off the rest of her bra and her navel. "Does this help?" Asked Junko.

Mahiru's blush reached the same colour as her hair. It took every fiber of Mahiru's being to not start taking photos of Junko. Instead, she finally answered "T-the truth is... that I think you're... beautiful. S-so, the answer... is yes... but i-it's not like I like y-you or anything..." Junko moved over and hugged her and her stammering stopped "Aw! Thank you so much! The reason why I asked you is because I think you're gorgeous and... I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." Junko broke off the hug and they gazed in to each other's eyes. Mahiru slowly says "Junko...In truth, I do... really like you. I have for a while... So...." She then gives a flash of determination and confidently states "Yes! I will go out you!" Sonia squeed "A romance blossoms! It's exactly like so many of my drama shows..." Junko turned to Sonia 'Don't think I forgot about you, Sonia! To be honest, I think you're both incredible... so would it be strange to suggest that all 3 of us be in a relationship... because I really like you both..." Sonia begins to ponder "You are suggesting a polyamorous relationship? That would be a fascinating experience!" Mahiru's eyes lit up "I get to go out with Junko and Sonia? A-absolutely" Junko was ecstatic "Great! I'm so happy that you're okay with this. well...seeing as how we're together now... How about we show our love for each other..." Junko pulled down her plaid miniskirt. Sonia gasped "You mean coitus? but we are unmarried... I suppose that is what normal people do, though. You are rather irresistible... "S-sex... so soon" Mahiru was sweating up a storm "I-I mean...I-I would... love to..."she admitted. "I would, as well" responded Sonia.

"Awesome! Well then, there's one more little thing for that may take a bit of getting used to, but we'll deal with that a bit later. I'll show you two to my room." Said Junko."This all happened so quickly..." remarked Mahiru. They got to her room and Junko took off her accessories, her boots and she finished taking off her cardigan. She sat down on her bed in her socks and underwear. and looked at the other girl's blushing faces. "Now you two..." The two girls looked at each other before they began to take off their clothes. Sonia removed the ribbon around her neck and took off her dress whilst Mahiru took off her outfit and the shirt underneath. Oddly, neither girl was wearing a bra. Both girls took off their shoes.

Sonia was wearing nothing but her green stockings, the dark green ribbon in her hair and a pair of pink and black lacy panties. She was still somehow elegant even in what essentially amounted to lingerie. Mahiru was still wearing her green knee-highs, an orange and white tie and a black pair of panties with white polka dots. The hem of the underwear made it almost look like a thong. Looks like Junko finally got her answer. "So, now that we're all comfortably dressed, There's something I want to show you." Junko took off her panties and just waited (The girls couldn't help but stare). "Don't be alarmed" said Junko as the phallus that had been unleashed upon Hiyoko made its appearance.

"Oh..." said Sonia "That's... peculiar." Mahiru's arousal skyrocketed and she just stared silently. Junko proceeded to say" I don't know the whys and hows, all I know is that it feels incredibly amazing..." Sonia took a step forward. "Well then... shall we test that out?" Junko smiled before taking off her bra and lying down comfortably on her bed. Sonia took off her panties and climbed on the bed. She positioned herself right above the phallus. "As a forewarning, I am rather inexperienced." said Sonia before lowering herself.

Mahiru grabbed her camera and started to take photos for later. Photos of how Junko's large cock was slowly being consumed by Sonia's wet pussy. She was still somehow the definition of grace even as she was naked and bobbing up and down whilst being penetrated "M-my... word, this is divine..." Sonia moaned. Junko looked over to see Mahiru and discovered that she was only using one hand on her camera. The other was well into her panties. Junko could almost see how wet she was. " _Poor Mahiru... She must be so cold... so lonely..."_  Junko thought "Hey Mahiru! come over here. I'll help you out." In an instant Mahiru had taken off her panties and jumped over to sit on her face, in such a manner so that Junko would have access to her pussy whilst she could still take pictures of Sonia. Junko immediately began lapping at Mahiru's juices. Sonia was still keeping herself composed, a little red in her face being the only indicator of her situation. Junko noticed this and had an idea "Hey Mahiru! be sure to get a picture of this" Junko said between licks.

Junko placed both her hands on Sonia'a hips and pulled her down as hard as she could whilst simultaneously thrusting upwards as hard as possible. It worked. as Sonia's composure was broken, she hunched over, moaned out an obscenity, began drooling and was turned more red than Mahiru's hair. Mahiru took plenty of shots of the entire process before she was distracted by her own orgasm. A few more thrusts and both girls came. Junko filled up Sonia "Oh my" Said Sonia "So that is what it feels like... I love it...." She fell off and laid there, exhausted. Mahiru, having been completely absorbed in desire, climbed off of Junko and began eating out Sonia. Who instinctively wrapped her legs around Mahiru's head.

Junko stood up and saw an opportunity. She shuffled over and plunged her cock, slathered in Sonia's juice, deep into Mahiru's anus. Mahiru let off a moan of arousal before returning to her ministrations and Junko began thrusting. "You know, Mahiru... " Junko began "I made love to Hiyoko as well... We did it in the shower and when I slid my pinky in to her pussy, she moaned out your name... Then I, of course, fucked her ass as well. My thrusts were hard and slow and deep and then I came... filling her up". Junko's retelling lined up with her current actions, as she also filled Mahiru."I also fucked her mouth... filled her pussy... covered her in my cum..." Sonia also came again but the two were made even more horny by Junko's story and were far from finished, especially Mahiru, who began performing fellatio the moment Junko exited her. Sonia repaid the favour as she began trying get every drop of Junko's ejaculate in Mahiru's anus whilst using one hand to finger herself and using the other to rub Mahiru's clitoris.

Mahiru found Junko's cock to be as delicious as her cum, the taste of which was quickly brought back. She tried to swallow as much as possible whilst having an orgasm from Sonia's rubbing. Sonia then moved up and asked " How does it taste?" With a little bit dripping out of her mouth, Mahiru responded "See for yourself" She then picked up her previously forlorn camera and snapped shots of Sonia as she wrapped her hands around the phallus and suckled on the tip. Mahiru added her hands on too and started to lick the length of the penis vertically. Even after all the orgasms, Junko was still able to fill Sonia's mouth with cum. whom then spluttered it out, all over the girls' hands. "Sorry" she exclaimed as she tried to lick off the drops running down Junko's length.

Junko stood. "Kiss each other" She commanded. The two didn't even hesitate before they locked tongues and rubbed their erect nipple and engorged clits in to each other. Junko stroked herself off to sight but before she came, once more, she said "Look at me." They followed her command and she ejaculated all over. Covering them...dousing them in her love, staining Mahiru's tie and the stockings/socks they both wore. "Now 69 each other... with Sonia on top..." They promptly did as she said. Eating each other out at once. Junko put her cock in Sonia's ass whilst Mahiru reached up and brushed Junko's cock and labia as it pumped in and out over her head. The amount of pleasure they had all experienced thus far was incredible. Sadly it came to a close as Junko came, shooting off inside Sonia's anus. As Junko pulled out, more semen dripped onto Mahiru's face as both girls had another one of their many orgasms.

Then they gathered at the head of the bed. Junko in the middle, Sonia on the right, Mahiru on the left. "I love you both so much" said Mahiru. "I do as well" panted Sonia. "I couldn't be happier" said Junko as she groped the two girls' buttocks.     

                         

                

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a little overboard.


	6. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko brings back a normal girl and surrounds her with Ultimates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while due to practice exams/lack of motivation. Sorry.

In the early hours of the morning, the only sounds that could be heard were Junko's moans and Sonia's remark of "delicious" as she took a breather from her ministrations. Whom then promptly returned, side-by-side with Mahiru, in eating Junko out. The three girls had spent all night in each other's embrace, only to wake up and make love. The two quickly caused Junko to orgasm, which made her recall the events of the night prior. "Oh, you know what, Mahiru?" Junko began "Last night, I never fucked your pussy, did I?" After everything that's happened, Mahiru still blushed a little. "Well, it's not too late. is it?" she responded. "Nope" said Junko as she she stood up. Mahiru moved onto her back and laid her head on Junko's pillow. Junko lay atop Mahiru and the two started passionately kissing. Junko's phallus made its appearance and was slowly consumed by Mahiru's nether lips. She began to sensually thrust. Sonia was quite content in fingering herself, that is, until her attention was caught by the movement of Junko's ass. Sonia made her way over to eat out Junko's rear. Her slow pace as she fucked Mahiru allowed for Sonia to get in deep without much awkwardness.

Junko was a little surprised as she felt Sonia's tongue go inside her. She'd felt the tentacles in there before but this was a little different. It was odd yet it was still incredible and brought along her orgasm much sooner. After a few more thrusts, Junko came inside Mahiru's pussy. They broke off their kiss and stared in to each other's eyes. Junko started speaking "There we go, Mahiru, I came inside your pussy... just like I did with your ass... and your mouth..." Junko reignited their kiss before breaking it off once more. She then flipped herself over so that Mahiru was cuddling her from the back. Sonia noticed that Junko was still erect and began to perform fellatio whilst Mahiru cupped Junko's breasts and kissed her neck. A little after Sonia started rubbing the sides of Junko's cock, her mouth was filled with cum. This time, however, she was able to swallow every drop. "I did it!" Sonia exclaimed.

"As much as I'd hate for this to end, we should really be getting ready to go to Hope's Peak." said Junko a little later. "Sadly, that would probably be best" said Sonia. "But I don't want this to end" said Mahiru dejectedly. Junko mulled for a while. "How about we come back here after school to continue and perhaps we can pick up another student" Mahiru exhaled. "Okay" she said acquiescently . Sonia was rather joyful, however. "Another girl? How wonderful!" The girls cleaned themselves up and started getting dressed. However, Junko picked up and put on Sonia's underwear. "Wow! These are so comfy!" Said Junko. Sonia then put on Mahiru's panties. "I'm not terribly used to undergarments that are so open" Mahiru practically dived for Junko's panties. She couldn't help but smell them and was briefly overwhelmed by the pleasant fragrance before deftly putting them on. The girls then got dressed normally and headed off to Hope's Peak.

After arriving at Hope's Peak, the group had to split ways to go to their separate classes. Before departing, Mahiru turned to Junko and said "I'll... be thinking of you...all day." Junko smiled "Likewise". Class was torturous for all three. Junko spent the time thinking about what other girls to seduce. She didn't want to do anyone in her class just yet... she wanted to save them for later. At school's end, Junko walked outside. Still pondering over whom she should go for next. It was then that she noticed Mahiru and Sonia talking to some girl. Upon closer inspection, Junko realized that they were talking to Komaru Naegi, the sister of one of Junko's classmates. Junko assumed she was here to see her brother as she wasn't a student of Hope's Peak. "Hey, girls!" said Junko as she approached. "Oh, hey Junko!" said Mahiru "This is Komaru. She's..." Junko quickly interjected "I've heard of Komaru before, I'm one of Makoto's classmates." Komaru's eyes lit up "Oh? you know my brother? I came to see him but it looks like he's already gone home..."   "Yeah, we know each other a little, though we don't interact much... On another note, what have you girls been talking about?" "You, actually...: said Sonia. "We were discussing about the small soiree at your abode this evening... and how we thought it prudent to garner some additional camaraderie by inciting Komaru to partake." Komaru then said "It'd be awesome to get to hang out with some members of Hope's Peak." Junko smiled "Oh? so you're up for it?"  "Of course! I'd love to!" Komaru responded "Well then, let's go." On the way back Mahiru trailed behind Komaru and Sonia to speak to Junko. "I had to keep running off into a bathroom stall all day because I just kept fantasizing about you...I was so wet... I may have... tainted your panties." Junko smirked "Tainted? well... then I guess I'll have to take them off you as soon as possible" Junko nipped at Mahiru's ear and she blushed before hurrying up to catch up with Komaru and Sonia.  

It still surprised Junko how easy it was for her to seduce people. " _Or, in this case, how easy it was for Mahiru to seduce people"_ she thought as she watched Komaru and her make out. The four girls were in Junko's bedroom and everyone but Junko was sitting on the foot of her bed. They had been casually conversing for a while and, when the mood was right, Mahiru had made her move. Sonia joined in by kissing the side of Komaru's neck and wrapping an arm around her waist. Junko watched them for a while before moving in closer and saying "Hey Komaru, want to take this to the next level?" Mahiru broke off the kiss leaving Komaru a little dazed. After coming to her senses, she affirmed Junko's question.Sonia then proceeded to remove Komaru's top, revealing a normal blue and white striped bra. Komaru blushed deeply as she watched Mahiru and Sonia take off their clothes. She noticed that neither were wearing a bra and that Mahiru was wearing red and black lacy panties whilst Sonia was wearing black and white polka dot panties that vaguely resembled a thong.

Junko unbuttoned her cardigan and Komaru noticed that her bra was very similar to Mahiru's panties. " _What an odd coincidence"_  she thought as she moved herself back to lay against Junko's pillow. She didn't notice that her own bra was missing until Mahiru pinched her right nipple. She was still transfixed on Junko as she removed her boots, bra and her pink and black lacy panties. Upon viewing Junko's pussy, the fire within Komaru's loins skyrocketed. She reactively licked her lips. Junko noticed this and made her way to sit in prime cunnilingus range. Sonia and Mahiru moved downwards. Mahiru slid off Komaru's matching panties from her underneath her miniskirt . She was incredibly wet; trickles of pussy juice were staining her underside. She only got wetter as she tasted Junko's pussy and felt both Sonia's and Mahiru's tongues enter her. This was the best she'd ever felt. Her sock-clad legs wrapped around the girls' heads as she continued to go deeper into Junko. Her mouth was filled with Junko's sweetness as the both of them orgasmed. Without a moment of hesitation, Sonia and Mahiru moved to either side of Komaru's face whilst Junko stood between her legs. If Komaru was wet before than that was nothing compared how horny she was after seeing Junko's phallus.

Sonia and Mahiru each grabbed one of Komaru's thighs and spread them as far as possible. "Please I-I want it... please" Komaru begged. Sonia began sucking on Komaru's nipple while Mahiru dominated Komaru's mouth with her tongue. Her entire body spasmed slightly as Junko entered her. She tried to wrap her legs around Junko but was still being firmly held. Junko couldn't believe how tight Komaru was and Komaru couldn't believe how big Junko was. Komaru's eyes grew hazy and she began to over-salivate, droplets, of which, oozed out of the minuscule gaps in her and Mahiru's locked lips. Mahiru pinched Komaru's other nipple as Sonia reached underneath her to grope her ass.                    

Junko came inside her warmth. Upon exiting however, Komaru began to shake about. Her eyes shot open and she stared angrily at Junko. Her muffled moans of protest vaguely sounded like the word "more". "Oh, more? well...if you insist" she smirked and re-entered her. Komaru's eyes fluttered briefly before closing once more and her moans of pleasure rang out. Komaru was insatiable. No matter how many times the both of them came, Komaru never tired. she kept begging for more. Even after her thighs were released and Junko stopped pumping inside her. She immediately jumped up and took the cock in her mouth whilst being three fingers deep in herself. An idea came to Junko's mind. she looked at the other two girls who were locking tongues. "You two. Go grab my sister. She's should be across the hall." Mahiru groggily responded "Will do".

Junko didn't know how long they were gone for but it felt like an eternity. An eternity of orgasm after orgasm. It was insane how much Komaru could take. After she came for what must've been, like, the twelfth time in her ass. Junko heard her bedroom door open. As expected, Sonia and Mahiru came shuffling through with Mukuro. What was unexpected, however, was the fact that Mikan and Hiyoko were with them and that Mukuro and Mikan were both wearing strap-ons. All five girls looked thoroughly exhausted, especially Hiyoko. Whilst Komaru gave her another blowjob, Junko explained her desires to satiate Komaru and she made the suggestion that Mukuro and her both make love to the girl. Hiyoko blushed and practically yelled "But...I want Mahiru..." Mahiru, who was silently overjoyed, grabbed Hiyoko's hand "Awww... you're such a cutie." She took her off to the side of the bed. Sonia looked at Mikan and said "Do not fret Mikan, I will be most gentle." Mikan's face turned rather creepy then she wrapped her hand around her strap-on and stated "I won't".

_A few minutes earlier._

Sonia was quite surprised when, upon opening the door to Mukuro's room, she and Mahiru both bore witness to Hiyoko being spit roasted by both Mikan and Mukuro. Nurse at the back and soldier at the front. Mahiru whispered in to Sonia's ear "Shhh... keep quiet, just watch."She reached down and slid two fingers into Sonia's welcoming warmth. Hiyoko stopped sucking on Mukuro's false phallus and looked back at Mikan. "Faster! You skank." MIkan squealed out an apology before complying. Hiyoko was using both her hands to finger herself whilst Mukuro propped her up. Mahiru was adamantly fingering Sonia from behind, whom was still wearing Mahiru's own panties. Sonia could feel Mahiru's breasts upon her back as her ears were whispered in to. "I'll make sure my panties are soaked in your juice." Hiyoko's ears pricked up at the sound. She ceased her fellating and glanced over towards the duo. Upon seeing Sonia being fervently fingered by her beloved Mahiru, she climaxed. In turn, seeing Hiyoko's adorable face as she reached orgasm, with juice trickling down her thighs, caused Sonia to climax. Hiyoko moaned out "M-mahiru...". She couldn't help but stare at Mahiru's bare breasts. Mukuro and Mikan, having heard Hiyoko's cry, also looked over at the duo. Sonia did indeed soak Mahiru's panties. As Mahiru cleaned off her fingers with her tongue, Sonia did her best to save face. "My sincerest apologies, you three, we did not intend our visit to be voyeuristic. We are merely here on Junko's behest; she wishes for you, Mukuro, to betake yourself over to her room. Now that you two are here, however, she shall want you, as well, I presume. The three girls complied without protest.

_Back to the present._

Komaru and Junko looked in to each other's eyes as Komaru's pussy consumed Junko's cock. Junko was comfortably lying back on her pillow as Komaru lay atop her. Mukuro followed up by laying atop Komaru and using her strap-on to penetrate Komaru's ass. As she was sandwiched between the twins, she locked tongues with Junko and pinched her nipples. Mukuro reached around and groped Komaru's breasts. Komaru preferred the warmth of the real thing in her pussy over the cold silicone in her ass. At this point, however, she only really cared about the intense stimulation it caused.

This was quite the sight for Sonia whom was viewing this lying down with her buttocks raised to the heavens. Mahiru's panties were now being worn around her neck. She could smell her own essence.  MIkan crawled up and began roughly thrusting into her pussy doggy-style. Sonia could feel the rubbery phallus within her walls, she couldn't help but moisten at the stimulation. Mikan went no-holds-barred and went as deep as possible. She continued her thrusts with no rhythm or sensuality other than being as fast as possible. Sonia's breasts were swaying from the motion. She was drooling all over Junko's bed. She was already close...

Hiyoko couldn't believe her eyes. She was naked before Mahiru who was half-naked before her; still clad in Junko's panties, socks and tie. The redhead was sitting on the edge of the bed when Hiyoko sat on her lap. Mahiru loved how soft her butt cheeks felt. "You really are adorable, you know." Said Mahiru as she began to tease Hiyoko along her navel. "Especially after that story Junko told me". "Huh?" Hiyoko responded. "Junko told me about what happened in the shower. About how when she started to finger you...'  
Mahiru brushed Hiyoko's pussy. "you moaned out my name." She inserted a finger. Hiyoko shot forward in ecstasy."Do you want me to make your fantasies real?" Hiyoko's soul soared as she was granted the opportunity to confess."I love you, Mahiru.... I've loved you for so long. I think about you so much... do whatever you want to me... do everything to me." She said this with strained breath as Mahiru added a finger and started to thumb her clit. Mahiru kissed Hiyoko's cheek. "We'll do everything together, I promise."

Komaru came; her juice joined Junko's cum as it ran down the still-erect phallus. whilst Mukuro enjoyed the sentiment, she was still rather unsatisfied.

Sonia came; her juice overflowed past the sides of the strap-on. It oozed down and pooled onto Junko's bed, staining it further. Mikan was ecstatic that she made others cum.

Hiyoko had came several times; dousing both girls' nether regions in her vaginal fluid. Now,Hiyoko was on her knees as she gleefully explored the entirety of Mahiru's soaking pussy with her tongue.

Mahiru came; Hiyoko made sure that not a drop of liquid was wasted. She then went to suckle on Mahiru's left nipple whilst she had her hair stroked.

Komaru had yet to be satiated. She stood up, turned around and undid the harness to Mukuro's strap-on. Junko, having got the memo, also stood up moved to her sister's back. "Sorry I haven't paid much attention to you, sis." Junko wrapped her hands around Mukuro's navel."It's fine" Mukuro said begrudgingly. She didn't have much opportunity to continue their conversation before Komaru slowly licked Mukuro's folds. Mukuro's erotic moan caused Junko to slowly insert herself into Mukuro's ass. Komaru stuck in her tongue. This caused the trio to collapse downwards. Gravity caused Mukuro's pussy to further swallow Komaru's tongue which mirrored her ass as it further took in Junko's cock.

With Mikan and Sonia, the roles had been reversed. "Oh my! This makes me feel quite powerful..." Sonia commented as she dominated Mikan. Penetrating her folds with the same tool that was slick with her own pussy juice. Mikan was hardly gracious as she awkwardly writhed from her vaginal stimulation. Her squeals of pleasure rang out above the moans echoing throughout the room.

Hiyoko and Mahiru were no longer on the bed; they were 69-ing on the floor. Mahiru's weight pressed Hiyoko in to the carpet. Hiyoko didn't care, though. About anything. Nothing in the world was currently of value other than Mahiru. Nothing other than the fact that Mahiru's tongue was inside her. The fact that her tongue was inside Mahiru. All that she cared about was...

The wondrous sight of her glistening pussy...

The sensual, pungent smell permeating her like an aura...           

The erotic sound of her primal moaning...

The sheer warmth of their reciprocated touches...

The addictive, saccharine taste of her essence...

All of her senses were completely consumed by Mahiru and she couldn't be happier.

Hiyoko was reaching orgasm on a far more consistent basis. Not to say that Mahiru wasn't in utter ecstasy. She found it oddly arousing when Hiyoko began to suckle her sock-clad toes... The two continued together for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Junko had long came inside her sister. Komaru's mouth had long been filled Mukuro's juices. Mikan's fluids had long splashed the duvet. The five girls had long converged together in a heap.

Komaru had no bearing on her surroundings; who she was in... who was in her... She randomly felt brushes of skin and hair and nails and liquid...

" _This is the best I've ever felt"_   Komaru thought as she came...                

     

     

 

 

     

    

                      

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, I probably should've made this more Komaru-centric...


	7. Maxing Out the Affection Meter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable yet lonely soul just needs some loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I started writing this chapter several weeks before Zetsubou-hen episode 10 but I put it off for so long due to a variety of reasons. After that episode aired, it was a little uncomfortable for me to come back and write this chapter. So,I took awhile's break. But, I think enough time has passed for me to finally write this with a semi-clear conscience.

Stating that Chiaki Nanami was cute is about as egregiously redundant as stating that water dampens or fire singes. Despite how adorable she was, the puffy-cheeked, pointy-eared-hoodie clad, kitten backpack wearing gamer spent most of her time alone. Junko couldn't help but feel sorry for her. " _She must be so lonely... She needs some love..."_   Junko mused as she pumped into Mukuro's folds. The two were in their usual location of Junko's bedroom.   _"Her tits are surprisingly large... I wonder how tight she must be."_ Junko was away with the faeries as she quickly came. "I love you so much, sis." said Mukuro, bedraggled and sweaty. This brought Junko back to her senses. It was at this point that she realized how much she'd been neglecting her first love. She held her sister tight "I love you too, sis. I love you so much." They snuggled for a while before Junko began to reminisce about the events a few nights prior. It took a long time for Komaru to be the least bit satisfied. Junko eventually had to bust out the tentacles, plug her major orifices and bind her limbs and navel. Only when she was an exhausted wreck, lathered in semen and licked clean by Sonia, did she finally lay there, content. Junko remembered vaguely looking over to the floor only to see Mahiru using her toes to rub Hiyoko's vagina. Junko's erotic recollection caused her to be erect again. Mukuro, noticing this, climbed back on top, cowgirl-style. After everything, Mukuro was surprisingly still so tight. " _Tight. Hmmm..."_ Her mind wandered back to Chiaki. " _I wonder what she's doing right now"._

Chiaki was lying in her bed. Warm, safe and comfortable. As per usual, she was just wearing a pair of pinkish underwear with a pixelated design and some black socks. She was using her laptop to play a game, specifically, an H-game titled "Sakura Dungeon". A visual novel-dungeon crawler hybrid following the adventures of two woman; a mischievous, pink-haired foxgirl and and a huffy, brunette knight. After reaching a certain point in the game's story, a CG popped up. In which, the two main characters are sharing a double-ended dildo. Chiaki set her laptop aside, on a bedside table, and reached into her panties. She started fantasizing about being in the game world and that the fingers working their way in and out of her didn't belong to her. That gorgeous women were surrounding her... fucking her... she didn't last long before climaxing. Feeling a mixture of pleasure, shame and disgust, she returned to her game. " _I want a girlfriend."_   She briefly mused.

The following morning, at Hope's Peak, Junko made it her mission to seek out Chiaki. During her lunch break, she went to the most obvious place to search; class 78. Chiaki's class. Sure enough, she was at her desk, alone and on a handheld console. Junko approached her but Chiaki didn't even notice the movement. Her attention was caught, however, when she heard Junko ask "Hey, you're Chiaki, right? What game are you playing?" Chiaki looked over to see the gorgeous girl that had just addressed her. She was slightly taken aback from her sheer presence and beauty. Chiaki began to answer "A-ace Combat Ten." Junko responds with "Huh? never heard of it." That set Chiaki off. "You play as the commander of an elite squad of fighter jet pilots as you defend your homeland from an invading country..." Chiaki continued to passionately describe the entirety of the game. When she took a brief pause in her speech, Junko interrupted. "Wow! sounds fun. I'm not all that knowledgeable about video games, to be honest." Chiaki took her opportunity "Well... would you... like to know more? I have plenty... at my...house..." She nervously trailed off. Junko took her own opportunity. "Really? I'd love to!" Chiaki was quite surprised by her answer. The two made plans and, after class, Junko walked home with her.

Chiaki's bedroom was littered with a myriad of various video games spanning across several decades and consoles. These were coupled with a plethora of memorabilia from various series both popular and obscure alike. Chiaki proceeded to sit on her bed and motioned for Junko to follow her. After a little while, whilst Chiaki was showing off one of her favourites, Junko tapped Chiaki on the shoulder. "Can I be honest with you, Chaiki?" Chiaki stared back at her before responding "S-sure." Junko awkwardly placed her hand on top of Chiaki's "One of the reasons I came over here was because I think you're really, really cute." Chaiki blushed. "Huh? oh... well, the main reason I asked you to come over was... well... I think you're really, really beautiful." Junko was unsurprised yet joyous at her confession. Junko leaned forward and kissed her. Chiaki didn't know how to react; she never would have expected something like this to happen today. She just went along with Junko as the aforementioned laid her down on her own pillow. Their kissing broke off as Junko unbuttoned Chiaki's shirt. Despite the obvious need for one, she wasn't wearing a bra. " _How cute."_   was all Junko could think as she finally got to see Chiaki's hefty breasts. This sight, coupled with her puffy, bright crimson cheeks and adorable, sensual anticipatory panting, caused the thing inside her to reach a fever-pitch. Junko undressed herself completely all while Chiaki watched in stimulated disbelief.

That stimulation and disbelief increased exponentially as she bore witness to Junko's increasingly bare body, which culminated in the reveal of Junko's tentacle-phallus. Junko crawled forward and ran her hand down Chiaki's stockings until giving way to her thighs and then under her skirt to the crook of where her panty-clad Mons Venus met the end of, said, thigh. Junko slid off the pink, pixelated panties as she heard Chiaki gasp in anticipation. Junko looked up to see her blushing and panting. She seemed to be begging for it. Pining for it. Junko crawled up further and muffled her panting with a kiss. Her panting turned to moaning as Junko finally entered her. Her soft, warm, wet, pliant folds spread around the intrusion. Her walls hugged the shaft as tightly as possible, even with the vigorous movement of her energetic thrusting. _"It was so good. So warm... So tight..."_  She thought, thrusting deeper and faster and harder with each passing second. Junko's hand started playing with one of Chiaki's hefty breasts _._ She ended their kiss and Junko took in the sight of Chiaki's face. Those puffy, blushing cheeks...The small amount of drool running down one of the, said, cheeks. The sparkle in her eyes... This was the final straw for Junko as she shot her cum forth. Deeply filling her. Chiaki's orgasmic moans were so adorable...

Junko fell backwards in to a sitting position. Chiaki noticed she was still erect and crawled towards her. "I saw this in a game, once." said Chiaki as she wrapped her prodigious breasts around Junko's shaft. She then took the tip in her mouth and started to suckle and lightly lick it. The blush in those cheeks was almost as arousing as her actions. And those moans too... Chiaki started to stroke her phallus with her breasts as she took in a little more tip. Junko didn't stand a chance against the orgasmic euphoria; she quickly came again but Chiaki kept at it, taking in even more and stroking even faster. Chiaki moved her right hand to grip the base of Junko's cock. To hold up her right breast, she positioned her left arm as if she were putting someone in a strangle hold. The added warm softness of Chiaki's palm and fingers against a different part of her phallus drove Junko over the edge, once more. " _Everything about her is just so soft and warm."_   Junko thought as a torrent of cum filled and overflowed Chiaki's mouth.

Chiaki didn't have time to recuperate before Junko laid her down and flipped her over. Junko lifted Chiaki's skirt and firmly spanked her right butt cheek. Chiaki winced and let out a gasp of surprise. Junko proceeded to spread her cheeks and insert her cock into Chiaki's asterisk. "G-ahh. That's... w-weird." said Chiaki as Junko went deeper inside. Chiaki buried her face in to her pillow. Being much taller than her,  Junko was able lay down on top of her and press her own breasts into Chiaki's back. She also reached around and groped both of Chiaki's luscious breasts, and whispered into Chiaki's ear. "You're so cute. moan louder, please." Chiaki obeyed. She could feel the naturally slick shaft pumping in and out of her. She'd never done anything so intimate before. Chiaki could feel every moment of the thrusting phallus until it finally unloaded its contents deep inside her. The cold liquid contrasted the overwhelming heat she felt everywhere else. Both girls got under the covers and the two reverted back to standard intercourse. neither quite knew how much time had passed as they kept achieving orgasm after orgasm. After a long time, Junko got dressed and bid farewell to an exhausted and naked Chiaki. Unbeknownst to her, something... interesting awaited her at home.

Junko walked through her bedroom door only to discover her sister naked. This was a normal sight except for one... addition. Mukuro Ikusaba had a penis, as well. Not a strap-on. A penis. It was identical to Junko's own. Mukuro was... using one of Junko's many red and black satin panties to masturbate. "J-junko." Mukuro exclaimed, upon viewing her twin. "Ever since we made love last night, I've felt so hot. Then, when I got home, this... just happened." Junko then made a realization. " _Come to think of it, I've felt strange ever since that incident with Komaru."_ Junko presumed that the thing inside of her had reached some sort of maturity and that from now on she would actually impregnate her lovers with the same thing she had. Needless to say, this was an interesting development. 

 _"_ Well, let's test it out then, shall we?" Junko said sensually. Mukuro's heart leapt at the thought of finally being able to cum inside her sister. 

  

                     

 

                

 

 

 


	8. A Strapping Young Lass and a Bubblegum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko decides to brush up on her musical knowledge. Though, it would be far more interesting to experience two different stylings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love: the paradox of needing; welcome to the life of Electra Heart.

Mahiru Koizumi's girlcock was gorgeous. The freckled redhead, somehow, really suited having the... appendage. Junko ceased her admiration of Mahiru's phallus and returned to sucking it. Junko loved the feel of it; the taste of its ejaculate as it filled her mouth. Naturally, Junko was experienced enough to swallow it entirely. "You're so beautiful." Junko said, looking up to Mahiru's ecstatic, post-orgasm face. "I should be saying that to you." Mahiru responded, whilst panting. Junko made herself upright then moved forward, aligning herself above Mahiru's cock. She let Mahiru's perfect shaft spread her folds and enter her. She had a flashback to the first time her beautiful sister Mukuro spread, entered her and filled her full of cum. After that momentous occasion, she spread her gift to the other girls. Komaru with a penis was a force to be reckoned with. Chiaki had already received her gift and was trying to comprehend what had happened as Junko showed up for their second session. Mikan was... weird. Sonia's masculine addition made her even more demanding of respect. Hiyoko's was as cute as ever. These thoughts, in conjunction with Mahiru's orgasm, brought Junko to orgasm _. " This...creature is the greatest thing to ever happen to_ me." Junko thought " _And to all these girls, too..."_ she added, glancing at Mahiru's face. " _I want more."_  she concluded.

 

Ibuki Mioda was the walking definition of exuberance: the spunky musician's every minute action radiated vigor. And exuberant she was as she rode Junko's cock. The two girls were in a lesser used bathroom at Hope's Peak; in the furthest stall from the entrance. Her red chequered panties lay on the ground. It didn't take much for Ibuki to be seduced, I mean, who could resist Junko Enoshima? Especially after witnessing her special ability. That seduction lead to the current situation of Ibuki's pussy vigorously taking in Junko's cock. Her sheer energy made up for her lack tightness or rhythm. Ibuki achieved orgasm after feeling Junko's hands squeeze her buttocks. Which signaled for Junko to finally release her load. Not wanting to stain Ibuki's holey, asymmetrically neon-coloured leggings, Junko made sure to wipe off and lick clean the drops of cum running down from her vagina. " _HMMM... What next? Her mouth or ass?'_ Junko thought. " _Huh... Soon she'll have my ability as well... maybe... I can get her to help with me with another musician I had in mind... Well she'll need to speak to answer me..."_   Junko and Ibuki stood up. Junko silently moved around to Ibuki's behind and wrapped her arms around her navel. She then pressed Ibuki against the wall of the stall and casually lifted her skirt and entered her ass. Whilst she started her pounding, she offered up her proposition. "Hey, Ibuki, do you know Sayaka Maizono _?"_  Ibuki panted out her response. "Oh? T-thinking about... other girls when you're with Ibuki _?"_ Junko scoffed "Just hear me out, I have something to propose." Ibuki was beginning to utterly lose coherency. "T-t...he i...dol chick..." She breathed out. "Yes, I want you to help me... fuck her. To fill her with cum. Wouldn't you want to do that?" 'Huh? What d-do you...' Ibuki trailed off. "Ooof. I-I feel so-o w-warm" She moved one of the hands she was using to prop her self up and started to finger herself. "Oh, you'll soon understand." It all happened within, what seemed like, a few heartbeats. Junko's cum filled Ibuki's rear as the tentacle pushing its way past Ibuki's walls saw the light of day (this seems to happen faster and faster with each instance.) Junko then pulled out, turned Ibuki around, dropped to her knees, lifted her skirt and took the entire girth in her mouth. Junko's own penis began to recede.

This sudden, utter sensory overload caused Ibuki to completely lose herself. She went berzerk, using her hand to force Junko to maintain her deep-throat. She started thrusting as violently and ungraciously as possible. Ibuki didn't understand why she had a penis. All she knew is that this was the single most pleasurable experience in her life. "Ff-ffuck, this is good..." Ibuki said through gritted teeth. " _Good... She's loving it."_ Junko thought before her mind was distracted by the tide of cum shooting down her throat and filling her mouth. "More!" shouted Ibuki whom kept thrusting and thrusting. " _Perhaps it was a bad idea to do this in a school bathroom."_   Thought Junko as the plethora of cum flowed out of her mouth. Drenching her lap, thighs, navel and massive breasts; staining her usual outfit, especially her plaid miniskirt where most of the cum wound up. Ibuki kept coming and coming. It was a feedback loop where Ibuki's arousal was caused by Junko's actions and Junko's action were caused by Ibuki's arousal. That is, until Junko pushed herself off of Ibuki, ignoring the girl's hand trying to force her to keep up the oral ministration. Junko then started to straddle Ibuki and, pushing her back against the stall's wall, allowed the newly made girlcock to feel the sensual warmth of a pussy around it for the first time. Ibuki let out a gasp of surprise before her face descended into utter deprivation. Ibuki instantly flipped their positioning so that Junko was the one being pushed against the wall. Ibuki's world was consumed by Junko and she loved every little moment of it, every brush of skin against skin. She kept fucking Junko harder and faster. Delving deeper into her wet warmth with each powerful thrust.

Junko, herself, was reveling in her power. Even if she was on the receiving end, she was the one responsible for all of this. Her hunger for sensual pleasure exceeded even Komaru's. Ibuki's orgasm was tremendous and she was finally spent. While the two were cleaning themselves, Junko asked her question again. "So, would you want to help me fuck Sayaka?" Ibuki was beaming. "Absolutely."

Instead of vigor, Sayaka Maizono radiated amiability. As a fashion model, Junko was all too aware of how false the pop idol's persona was. Although, perhaps "false" is too harsh. Her persona was more... inflated: In regards to her kindness and general warmth. What Junko was truly interested, however, was not her persona or career. It was her. Sayaka was able to simultaneously pull off being both innocently cute and vivaciously sexy. It was no wonder she was the subject of many a young man's fantasies. And some woman too, of course. In fact, Junko had found out recently that the idol had some rather sensual images of her available for purchase. Junko presumed they were incredibly popular. These thoughts were floating around in Junko's head as she and Ibuki walked into the classroom 77. It was empty. Turns out they had spent quite a long time in the bathroom. Looking at the clock, class had only just ended. So she and Ibuki ran out to the school grounds and just managed to catch her walking out the gate.

"Hey! You're Sayaka Maizono, aren't you?" Yelled Ibuki, running up to meet the startled pop idol. "Oh...uh... Yep! That's me!" Sayaka responded, tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly. "OMG! I'm, like, a huge fan. I know you probably get this a lot but my friend and I would love to hang out with you!" Sayaka kept up her smile but didn't even hesitate before she started to decline. That is, until she noticed Junko. "This is my friend." Ibuki answered her unvoiced question. "Oh... Junko...Uh... huh... I'd... love to hang out with you guys!" Sayaka said cheerily while unabashedly staring at Junko's cleavage. "Really? Great! Would you... like to come over to my house?" Junko asked. "Absolutely" Sayaka didn't falter from her cheery demeanor.

Ibuki undressed herself as she watched Junko's lips press against Sayaka's own. It was quite cute how Sayaka actually tried to dominate Junko's mouth. She was clearly far more  experienced with young, pusillanimous men whom were easy to subtly domineer over. They broke their kiss in order for Junko to remove Sayaka's sailor top, leaving her pink neck-ribbon in place. Sayaka looked back at Ibuki whom was devoid of cloth, barring leggings, and touching herself. Sayaka unbuttoned Junko's cardigan, all while Junko had the biggest smirk plastered on her face. She seemed to be staring at Ibuki or at least something near her. Sayaka looked back at Ibuki again. Between her asymmetrical leggings was a cock. Sayaka's surprise was interrupted by Junko grabbing her cheeks and whispering " Don't fret, it'll be okay."

Sayaka looked back at Ibuki "Please... Be gentle..." She said in faux innocence. Junko resumed their kiss. Sayaka could feel Ibuki grab her hips and move into the doggy-style position. Ibuki raised her skirt and pulled down and tossed aside her cute, lacy, pink panties. Sayaka's hand forayed into Junko's bra as she felt Ibuki's slick phallus enter her own slickness. Sayaka gasped. Out of the myriad of male fans she'd secretly been with, none were so... large or pleasurable. Junko, noticing her huff of surprise, ceased their kissing, once more. "Would you like more?" She asked seductively. Sayaka's moan was the only answer needed. Junko pulled down her own panties and revealed her own phallus. "I-I probably won't be very good" Sayaka said before expertly deep-throating her cock. Most of the women Junko had been with had grown quite skilled in regards to coitus but she hadn't experienced someone with this much ability. It took every ounce of restraint in Junko's body to not fill her mouth with cum, there and then. Ibuki was continuing the most pleasurable day of her life. Sayaka's petite ass was remarkably tight. And watching Sayaka deep-throat Junko's beautiful phallus only added to the arousal. Sayaka, however, was losing herself to both Ibuki's and Junko's actions. Especially Junko, whom Sayaka's fascination with kept mounting.  wanting to ramp things up, Junko ejaculated into Sayaka's accommodating mouth. On Junko's cue, Ibuki released her mounting payload, as well. As per usual, Sayaka swallowed the cum. Unlike all other times, it was delicious. In fact, Sayaka wanted more. After breaking away from her, she looked up at Junko's gorgeous form. " _She's like a goddess..."_ Thought Sayaka.

Ibuki, still deep in Sayaka's ass, moved them both in to a sitting position. The force of gravity caused Sayaka to take in even more of Ibuki's cock. But Sayaka barely noticed, she was transfixed with Junko's beauty. Ibuki noticed this and whispered in her ear. "She's like a goddess, isn't she?" Sayaka nodded "Yeah... She's gorgeous... I want her to cover me... to soak me in her love." Some drool ran down her chin. Junko was all too happy to fulfill her wishes. She was able to control the flow of cum coming out of her like no other. As such, she easily instantly doused Sayaka in cum. As the flow of cum splashed over face, pink neck-ribbon and bare, petite breasts, she tried to get as much in her mouth as possible. She used her hands to lather the cum on her body. "It's so warm" She managed to choke out. An amused Ibuki, who was still cock-deep in Sayaka's ass, grabbed her thighs from behind and spread them. Junko moved closer in preparation for penetration. "Yes! Please... fuck me... fill me..." Sayaka pleaded while trying to writhe forward. Junko lifted Sayaka's plaid blue miniskirt and was about to thrust into her assuredly soft, warm pussy. But first, she had to stop and, once more, revel in the sight in front of her. Ibuki Mioda, a vibrant and inexorable musician, was unquestioningly helping her fuck Sayaka Maizono; a pop star beloved by the nation over. Sayaka was nearly naked, sweaty, covered in cum and needy for more. " _I am a goddess... Aren't I?"_   She thought, letting the power get to her head. She snapped out of her daze. "You'll become just like us..." Junko told her. "I'd love to." Sayaka responded. On that note, she finally thrust her large cock into Sayaka's wet, hungry pussy.

Whilst Junko confirmed how soft and warm Sayaka was, Ibuki released the girl's thighs. Sayaka's legs instantly wrapped themselves around Junko's voluptuous buttocks, almost to a magnetic degree. "Yes! More! Faster! Harder!" Sayaka shouted in rhythm to Junko's thrusts. Her neediness turned Junko on even more. In fact, as sadistic as it was, Junko wanted to hear her be even more needy. "Help me pry open her legs, Ibuki." Ibuki complied and, with Junko's help, Sayaka's pleasure stopped.

"No! Please! I need you..." Sayaka said, trying to wriggle forward and take back Junko's cock.

"Do you really need it? Do you really need me?" Junko asked

"Yes! Please!" Sayaka shouted with primal intensity.

Junko felt a little bad but she couldn't resist how sexy Sayaka's begging was. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you'd do anything for me. Tell me that I'm the greatest thing that's ever happened to you" 

With nary a modicum of hesitation, Sayaka buckled to her demands. "I love you more than anyone... You're the most incredible person I've ever met. I would do anything for you... I'd be your wife... Your slave... I'd be the mother of your children just as long as, here and now, you fuck me and fill me with your love... We were only classmates 'til a few hours ago yet I wouldn't know what to do if I never saw you again."

"Hmmm... So Ibuki's cock isn't good enough?" Junko asked, teasingly.

"It's actually really good..." Sayaka bounced up and down Ibuki's cock, causing her to fill Sayaka's ass with cum for, like, the ninth time. "But...you're perfect... I want you in me... I need you in me... I love you."

"Good girl." Junko elatedly commended. With renewed vigor, she moved into position. She stared in to Sayaka's eyes. "I love you, too." 

Junko penetrated Sayaka. The incredible overload of euphoric sensation led Sayaka to finally orgasm. Her entire body shuddered as her nerves exploded in ecstasy.  She came with such intensity that her pussy juice leaked out onto Junko's bed sheets, which had been the site of their escapades. Junko came instantly as well. filling her pussy and uterus. Infecting her... impregnating her with Junko's brand of love. "Thank you..." Sayaka said between haggard breaths. Ibuki pushed her over, onto her stomach and finally disconnected from between her ass. Sayaka, still on her stomach, moved her fingers down to her pussy and instantly started to finger herself. " It's so good... It's so warm..."

" _She'll be like us soon. But how will I make love to both of them, though?"_ Junko thought." _Hmmmm... I have an idea."_

Junko's cock receded. By now, it barely fazed her. After a short while, Several small, slick tentacles pushed their way out of Junko's rear and rushed towards a surprised yet overjoyed Ibuki. "Ibuki didn't know about this!" She exclaimed, before her mouth was too full to elaborate. Ibuki was lifted in to the air and surrendered herself completely to Junko's multiple phallic appendages. Meanwhile, Junko waited for Sayaka's process to finish. Sayaka's fingers helped her achieve orgasm for the second time when her own gorgeous phallus revealed itself. Still wearing her pink neck-ribbon, miniskirt and leggings, she moved herself back into a sitting position. Before Sayaka could gather her faculties, Junko quickly consumed the phallus. Her lower lips wholeheartedly gorging on Sayaka's new addition. As if Sayaka needed another reason to love Junko, but there it was. She could barely comprehend the sheer level of euphoria she was experiencing. Junko grabbed Sayaka's head and forced her into nuzzling her chest; "motor-boating" her bewildered face between her luscious breasts. Ibuki's euphoria, on the other hand, was from a less human source, though no less sensual. Her phallus had receded to make way for one of Junko's many. Along with her pussy, her anus and mouth were simultaneously filled with flesh. She could feel the moist appendages brushing against her cheeks, nape, navel, arms, legs, toes and even the soles of her feet. Her thighs and breasts received special attention. She had no control of her movement. She was at the complete mercy of Junko's beautiful array of cocks and she wasn't concerned in the slightest. Her brief glimpses of Junko's perfect body bouncing up and down on Sayaka's adorable cock only added to her exponentially ever mounting arousal. And adorable it was as Sayaka couldn't hold it anymore and she came inside Junko's walls. Giving her a part of herself even if she wasn't the first one to do so. Most likely, she was no where near the last. What was guaranteed, however, was that it wasn't Sayaka's last. The tentacles dominating Ibuki filled and covered, nay, slathered her every portion. She was already quite exhausted. The tentacles didn't care though, they only cared for their own agenda. To penetrate. To fill with cum. To cause orgasms. To make them addicted. And so they kept at it. And when Junko, whom was back to riding Sayaka's cock, looked up at the wondrous sight. She smiled. "I've barely gotten started."          

      

 

                 

         

        

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned a bunch of other musical references but, in the end, I decided to omit them.


	9. Hewn Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stronger the wall, the more glorious its fall. And a particularly strong wall of iron shall break under Junko's love. Under Junko's lust.
> 
> And Komaru's...
> 
> And sorta Makoto's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter features some sex that is of dubious consent. I apologize if that makes you a little uncomfortable, it feels that way for me as well.

Junko Enoshima was standing in the middle of the school grounds. It had been several days since the incident with Sayaka and Ibuki. Now, however, she was waiting under the prompt of a certain lilac-haired detective. Kyoko Kirigiri had informed Junko that she needed to ask her some questions, the topic of which is currently unbeknownst to her. So, to her minor annoyance, Junko waited after school. The reason she was annoyed is that she was supposed to go home for a session with Komaru. Hopefully, it won't be for naught and she can somehow get the detective back to her house. Hopefully... "I'm glad you agreed." Said Kirigiri, breaking Junko's train of thought. The detective had come quite out of nowhere. Dressed in her usual purple suit jacket and skirt. The studs of her ever-present gloves glinted in the sunlight. Out of the ordinary, however, was a pair of handcuffs hanging from seemingly nowhere.  "As I stated previously, I have some questions for you that, I believe, you may be able to answer." After gathering her thoughts, Junko responded. "Shoot."

"What is your relation to either Sayaka Maizono or Ibuki Mioda?" Kirigiri asked, straight-faced.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked, confused and worried.

"I mean, that Sayaka has been acting very strange lately. And that she seems to constantly mention both you and this Ibuki in an almost reverent tone." She responded more hostilely. "And that when I questioned Ibuki, all that she had to tell me was that I should interact with you. Again, she seemed to refer to you with fervor." Her gloved fingers wrapped around her chin in thought. "You and Sayaka weren't that close, at least from what I saw, until very recently. And I've never seen you and Ibuki interact at all. Why do these two suddenly suddenly respect you so?"

"Is this your personal investigation?" Asked Junko.

"Yes... It is something I find very curious. I would appreciate it if you could answer me." 

 "Well...Do you really want to know?" Junko said grinning widely. 

"I believe you already know the answer." She impatiently responded with a trace of ice-cold venom, staring daggers at Junko.

"Then I'll tell you... on one condition." Junko said slyly.

Kyoko just stared.

"Come back to my house."

She blinked. She wasn't expecting that. "... Why?"

"Because... I'm meeting someone else at my home and I don't really want to just stand here and talk. Wouldn't you prefer it if we could sit down and relax and chat?"

Kyoko waited. Deliberating with herself. "Sure" her response was apathetic but her face showed minor amounts of concern, hesitation and irritation. Junko had already slightly shaken up the usually stoic investigator. _"This'll be wonderful."_ Junko thought.

 

Komaru was quite surprised to see a plus one when Junko walked through the door. Then she noticed the lilac hair coupled with a braid and a black ribbon, suit jacket and her signature tell-tale gloves and realized who had just walked in. Kyoko on the other hand was growing steadily more and more impatient; having to waste so much time adhering to Junko's whims. Her mulling over as to the whys and hows of her current predicament was promptly interrupted.

"Oh! You're Kyoko Kirigiri, aren't you?" Komaru asked energetically.

"Yes." She replied bluntly. "How did you know that?" She followed soon after. 

"I'm Komaru Naegi! Makoto's sister... He talks about you quite a bit, so I recognized your hair colour and outfit." She answered cheerily.

"Oh, he does, does he?" Kyoko started to toy with her braid."He has indeed mentioned a sister on occasion. Though, when Junko mentioned meeting someone, I did not expect you to be here, of all things."

"Oh... Komaru and I are great friends... Anyhow, weren't we hear to discuss something?" Junko moved a little too close for comfort, behind Kyoko. "Why Sayaka and Ibuki love me so much..." Junko's voice was almost a whisper. She smiled to Komaru, who immediately understood.

"You know, Kyoko... this may be a little personal... but Makoto really likes you... In fact, sometimes I peep into his room..." Komaru moved so close, Kyoko could feel her breath. Her confusion was at its zenith. "I hear him whisper your name... as he touches himself..." Komaru's voice was at a whisper.

The great Kyoko Kirigiri was blushing. She didn't didn't even respond as Junko wrapped her arm around her navel and started kissing her neck.

"In fact, sometimes I don't just watch. I walk in and, well... I'm sure you can fill in the rest... He moans out your name even more then... I wonder what he'll think when I tell him what happened here..." The click of a pair of handcuffs rang out. "I wonder how hard he'll get..." Komaru continued. "How horny he'll be... He'll want to make love to you immediately, I'm sure."

Kyoko hadn't been this befuddled for quite some time. She attempted to shift away from the girls. Before realizing that, not only had she been cuffed, Junko was holding her and kissing her neck. She could feel Junko's breasts against her back. Somehow, she hadn't noticed these things occurring, thanks to Komaru's speech. She was being seduced... _"Was this what also happened to Sayaka and Ibuki? Or was something else afoot and Junko was merely trying to distract_ her... _or bribe her... Maybe even hurt her..._ " In any case, she had been bested. How could she been so foolish...

 _"_ I'll finally tell you about what you came her for..." Junko whispered in to Kyoko's ear. "I made love to them. I fucked them. I made them fall into an orgasmic abyss. They worship me as a goddess... because I am one.. Don't worry, you'll soon join them...." Kyoko could almost sense the smile on her face. She tried to remain as emotionless as the situation would allow. She knew nothing she could say would alter the outcome.

"I am not Makoto... but I am a Naegi. Maybe I can be a... substitute." She kissed Kyoko on the lips. Kyoko's worrying about how she was going to undo these cuffs and get out of this situation was interrupted. Komaru wrapped her arms around Kyoko in a hug, pressing her surprisingly large breasts against Kyoko's chest (Both still clad). Junko's hand slipped past the waistline of Kyoko's skirt. She could tell that Kyoko was wearing some type of boxers. " _So this is what a detective's pussy feels like..."_ Junko thought as she sensually spread her nether lips and entered. Komaru's attempts at turning her on worked wonders. She was incredibly wet; despite having only experienced minor physical stimulation. A muffled moan escaped from her upper lips as her face turned bright red. Komaru broke off their kiss. "You're really cute when you blush. No wonder Makoto loves you. Actually... if you want, you can call me... Makoto... " She only let out a guttural yelp in response: most likely due to Junko's pinching of her clitoris. Komaru pulled away from Kyoko. She got on her knees and grabbed either side of Kyoko's skirt. She slowly pulled down her, said, skirt; proving that she was indeed wearing a black pair of boxers. In turn, they were pulled down as well. 

Komaru basked in the glorious sight before her. Junko's beautiful, slender fingers inside Kyoko's gorgeous pussy. Juice overflowing past her digits. Just before Kyoko reached climax - Junko pulled out. "No!" Kyoko uttered, before being overwhelmed in self-loathing. Komaru took this opportunity to move in close. Her breath caused Kyoko to shudder in need. "Not yet, Komaru..." Junko commanded. "Kyoko... tell me you like it. Tell me you want it. Look Naegi in the eyes and say 'Fuck me...' I want to confirm that I've started to break you."

Kyoko Kirigiri: the legendary detective with a supposed wall of iron guarding her; a powerful force of a human being; whimpered. Self-depreciative and downtrodden, she complied. "Please... M... M-Makoto..." She stared in to Komaru's eyes. "I-I want... you to... to... f...fuck me... please!" Komaru smirked. "Why didn't you just say so sooner?"           "Go ahead." Junko said, not that Komaru cared. She was already tongue-deep in Kyoko. A burning desire to grab Komaru's head and force it deeper filled Kyoko. But her hands were still restricted by those accursed cuffs. "You'll love this part." Junko said sadistically. Junko dropped to her knees and started to eat out Kyoko's ass; adding her tongue into her pelvic area. An experience, of which, Kyoko had never felt. It was odd and uncomfortable. Komaru's tongue, on the other hand, was too good to really care the awkwardness behind. "Makoto..." she sensually moaned out as she reached orgasm for the first of many times that night. The constriction of Komaru's tongue from Kyoko's quivering, wet walls made the cunnilingus-giver as horny as ever. Komaru pulled away. The girls, whom did not have their mouth full, took a moment to catch their breath. Before Junko pulled Kyoko down while moving her body between Kyoko's legs. Now, Kyoko was sitting upon Junko's face and Komaru got an incredible look at Junko's perfect pussy, fetishistically framed by her miniskirt. She hadn't even noticed when Junko had taken off her panties. Judging by how wet both her pussy and fingers were, she had presumably fingered herself. 

As much as she could just stare at the beauty of Junko's vagina, Komaru had to have more. She pulled down her skirt and blue and white striped panties. "Hey, Kyoko!" she said, loudly. The detective looked up the best she could. The euphoria made it hard to focus; mostly due to the minor spasms brought on by the overwhelming pleasure. "This will make your fantasy... more of a reality, won't it?" Kyoko must have been hallucinating. It was the only way to explain why... Komaru... no...

Of course there's a cock. Men have dicks and Makoto was no different. Who would've thought such an innocent and naive boy would be so... big? "Makoto... I'd love to have it inside me..." She verbalized, drool running down her chin. An unfocused, erotic expression had taken over her face. Komaru was all too happy to comply. As Junko's tongue was continuously gallivanting around between Kyoko's cheeks and her fingers had reverted back to following suite; With one hand within herself and one hand within the walls of her most recent initiate's warmth; Komaru chose to aim for her salivating mouth. But first, Kyoko was becoming quite willing; perhaps it was time to unlock her restraints. After suggesting that they unlock her cuffs, Junko awkwardly produced a key from nowhere and did. It's quite difficult to unlock a pair of handcuffs with pussy juice covered fingers and while you're lying down and eating ass. Kyoko began to pine about the lack of digits in her pussy but these were quickly silenced.

Kyoko looked gorgeous fellating her cock. Her gloved hands sprung forward and grabbed the base of Komaru's phallus, trying to stuff as much in as possible. As Kyoko was having the time of her life, she was only vaguely paying attention to Junko. Until the small, moist wriggling gave way to something... larger... thicker... better... She hadn't noticed that Junko moved herself upwards in to a position where she can hug Kyoko's navel. She had, presumably, a cock just like Naegi. That was not truly of concern, however. All that mattered was her soulmate. That beautiful cock. That beautiful cum filling her mouth. She needed more inside her. She wanted to have its babies... Junko also shot her love deep inside her. It was so weird yet so good. 

Komaru pulled out. After she was able to talk, Kyoko verbalized her previous thought. "I-I want your babies... please..." Komaru smirked, once more. "Junko, it's time." Junko reverted to normal and stood up. Leaving Komaru and her standing tall, while Kyoko was left kneeling. Still wearing her suit jacket and boots. Junko took it upon herself to bridal carry Kyoko to her bedroom. She then removed Kyoko's upper clothing and boots. Leaving nothing but her gloves, white socks and ribbon. The model then laid down on her back, at the head of the bed, cradling the detective from behind. She forced her thighs apart, allowing Komaru easy access. Throughout this period, Kyoko was allowed some small time to recuperate and wind down. Whilst watching Komaru crawl closer between her legs,  a thought popped in to her head. " Of course... She's not really Makoto...But m _aybe she's better than Makoto..."_   Another niggling thought also came to the forefront of her focus. " _Junko's winning... Junko's won... and... I don't want to mind... In fact, I  want to like it. I do like it."_

Komaru wasn't actually sure if she had the ability to impregnate but she filled Kyoko's pussy with cock nonetheless. Junko released her thighs and held her navel tightly with her left arm. Using her right arm, she reached into her own bra and pulled out the cellphone that rested there. She had broken Kyoko and she needed documented evidence of such a feat. There happened to be a certain photographer she had in mind.

Kyoko's legs had locked Komaru in to place. Her sensual thrusting had already left Kyoko blushing and sweaty. Her moaning and panting made Komaru even hornier. " _Kyoko's pussy is so good_... _Warm. Wet Tight. Soft... Perfect._ " Komaru thought. "I love you, Komaru." Kyoko panted out. That did it. Komaru's ejaculate shot deep inside her; filling her wholly; making her one of them. " I want to test her out first."  Junko said. She spread her thighs so that Komaru can disconnect. She laid Kyoko down on her bed. Kyoko's gloved fingers reached into her pussy and they quickly started pumping deeply within her. "It's so good, Komaru... Your love is so warm..." She moaned out. After a short while, she stopped. A fairly large, gorgeous cock pushed its way through. Her gloved hand wrapped around the new phallus. "...I'm like you now... Its so... beautiful." Junko positioned her wet pussy, still covered by her miniskirt, directly above the new addition. In an instant, she slammed herself downwards. Her pussy completely devouring the entire cock. This huge, sudden sensory overload made Kyoko orgasm immediately. For the first of many time, she filled Junko with cum. "You're not done just yet." Junko said, smirking and continuing her ride.

Komaru moved to the side of Kyoko so that the latter could view her naked form. Kyoko flicked between both sets of eyes before her. The love she could sense... the lust... it was amazing... perfect. " _I've been broken... and I love it..."_   her thought was both interrupted with and compounded by Komaru pinching her nipple.

 _"I could be like this forever..."_          

              

       

 

 

 

        

 


	10. Skinny Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for a certain tanned, donut-loving swimmer.  
> To seduce such an illustrious person... Junko'll love to have some photos for such a momentous occasion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mahiru. Like really, really, really love her. She is both my waifu and best girl. I really want her in every chapter but, sadly, that would probably get quite tiresome for readers. Oh well... c'est la vie.
> 
> P.S. I only just noticed that in Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc; Hina's breasts are larger than Junko's. But in the anime adaptation Junko's are larger than Hina's. Weird...

The click of a camera rang out across the room. The camera, in question, captured the precise moment that Kyoko came inside Komaru. It was a surprisingly well-shot photo considering Mahiru's lack of (mental) focus and, of course, the slight twitching brought on from the tremendous pleasure she was experiencing. Naturally, Junko was the source of this pleasure. To Junko, Mahiru's pussy were her fingers' second home. Or, more accurately, her third home. Behind only her own warmth and her sister's. Mahiru climaxed. Erotic fluid flowed from her soft, warm pussy. Junko's slender fingers providing the only blockade to the sweet torrent. Though... this was a river anyone would love to let flow freely. Junko removed her soaked hand and raised the two most drenched fingers in front of Mahiru's face. She unquestioningly took the fingers in her mouth. Relishing in the delectable sweetness of her own juices at the unverbalised behest of her lover. The two girls had been standing there, watching Kyoko and Komaru's erotic antics. After Mahiru had cleaned Junko's hand completely, she pulled up her own panties that had been around her ankles. Junko had made her plan to have Mahiru take photos of Kyoko's depravity. But, whilst she was with her, have her also document and help seduce another girl, while Komaru and Kyoko get some alone time. So, as Mahiru had arrived early in the morning; deep in to their fornication session; it wasn't long before the two were able to set off for another day of classes at Hope's Peak. Kyoko could afford to miss a day or two of class...

When the model and photographer had left, Komaru stared in to Kyoko's eyes. "How about I give Makoto a call, huh...? I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you..." Kyoko merely blushed further and let out a whimper. She slowly nodded. "Awesome..." Komaru said, flashing a smile.

Aoi Asahina was in her usual locale after school: practicing her swimming in Hope's Peak Academy's on-site swimming pool. Mahiru changed in to her school-issued swimsuit; while Junko cracked open the door to the pool to spy on the esteemed swimmer. The tanned donut-lover, soaked and clad in her tight one-piece swimsuit, was swimming laps seemingly ad infinitum. "How do I look?" Asked Mahiru, while putting her hands on her hips and posing. Junko turned around and grinned at the sight before her. The deep, clear blue of her tight-fitting swimsuit wonderfully contrasted her pale skin and flaming red hair. Her camera hung from her neck, as per usual. " _Is there any way for Mahiru to not look sexy as fuck?"_   Junko thought. "Scrumptious... It's taking all of my willpower right now to not just ignore Hina and rip off that swimsuit..." Junko answered, sensually. Mahiru blushed "T-thanks..." she said, shyly. Even though she had gotten far less... tsundere... since Junko made love to her, sometimes her old personality bubbled to the surface. "Let's go get 'em, then, eh?" Junko said. Mahiru walked through the door to the pool. As she walked past her, Junko gave her a firm, encouraging, flirtatious slap on the ass before confidently following suit. Junko, herself, didn't need nor want a swimsuit.

The swaying of Mahiru's booty in front of her made it difficult for Junko to focus. The one-piece swimsuit perfectly framed and spread her cheeks. Not to mention being able to see her bare thighs... And the fact that only a single strip of nylon that barely needed to be brushed aside was all that stood between Junko and Mahiru's sweet haven. She was legitimately contemplating ignoring Hina and spending the rest of the day fucking Mahiru silly. To cum inside that perfection before her... But as long as she had some patience, she would soon be fucking both Hina and Mahiru silly.

Hina was continuing her laps, not noticing the pair of girls that had walked in. Even when Junko completely undressed herself and Mahiru snapped a photo, Hina remained oblivious. Junko proceeded to swan dive into the pool. Mahiru sat on the edge and started splashing the water with her toes,  she had to take care due to her camera. It was at this point that Hina finally noticed them. She was quite surprised and flustered when she found out what the disturbance was. A naked Junko Enoshima. Her breasts rivaled Hina's own. She stopped dead in her tracks and a blush ran across her face. "Hey... Junko... What are you doing?" Hina laughed out awkwardly. "Oh, sorry for disturbing you, Hina. I just... really love the way the water feels on my skin..." She started rubbing her hands over body. Making sure to pay close attention to her breasts and thighs. "It just feels so good, Hina..." Junko moaned out. Mahiru snapped a photo, capturing Hina's shocked face and, as a bonus, also captured Junko's nice ass.

"Oh...huh... wow..." Hina looked down in embarrassment. "I-I should probably leave you to it, then..." Hina made a move to the edge of the pool near a smirking Mahiru, however, Junko stopped her. "You know, Hina. The honest reason I'm here is because I really admire you... You're like a nationally renowned athlete. Not to mention, if I may be blunt, you're, like, smoking hot..." Mahiru piped up "I agree..." Hina looked over, noticing the redhead wielding a camera. Mahiru got a close-up shot of Hina's luscious breasts, slightly squeezed together by the swimsuit. "Oh... I... uh..." Hina wasn't sure what to say. She looked down, taking in Junko's entirety. I mean, Junko was sexy... charismatic... smart... but she just didn't know how to process this. "Let me make this easy for you... Do you want to... make love to me."Junko asked. Hina stared in to Junko's eyes. silence engulfed the pair. The only thing Hina could hear was her own heartbeat and the splashing feet of the cute redhead to her right. "You... you are beautiful" She said sheepishly. Then she realized something... there was no need to be nervous, she was Aoi Asahina. She took things by the horns and pushed through to achieve her endeavors. With a renewed sense of strength, she pumped her fist into the air. "Damn right I do! Come here!" Hina lunged forward and briefly kissed Junko on the lips. Before smiling courageously. Her hand naturally planted itself on Junko's breast. Mahiru perfectly timed her snapshot. "Uh-uh-uh" Junko grinned devilishly and wagged her finger in Hina's face. "I have something wonderful to show you..."

Mahiru's next photo, once again, captured a taken aback Hina. She was taken aback due to the flurry of underwater black tentacles rushing towards her. They grabbed her thighs and a single, hefty one made their way upwards into Hina's gaping mouth. "You'll love this part..." Junko said before dragging Hina deep down into the pool.

Even though she was underwater, Hina could still breathe. It wasn't just that the tentacles blocked water from entering her mouth, they were somehow diffusing oxygen into her mouth and vice-versa with her exhalatory carbon-dioxide. Her nose was still filled with water though... Her mind was distracted from this thought process thanks to the anal and vaginal penetration that was currently underway. The strip of fabric around her taint had been pulled aside.

Being suspended in water, Hina's senses and perceptions were all dulled. Except the pleasure. Nothing but the vibrant pleasure made by Junko's tentacles as they pushed deeper and deeper inside her mouth. Inside her pussy. Inside her ass. The pool was quite dark so Junko could barely see her. She could feel her though... the feel of her pussy as it naturally moistened and constricted around the intrusion, hugging the already slick phallus. The feel of her bristly tongue as it rubbed the side of her make-shift breathing apparatus while on its way down her throat. The clenching of her anus which pulled the tentacle in further without it even having to push forward on its own... Junko could feel all these and more and even more to come...

Junko looked over at Mahiru. Her phallus was nearly bursting through her swimsuit. The swimsuit was stretched so tightly, it rode right up into Mahiru's crevice and tightened around the sides of her breasts. She tentatively started rubbing the tip through the fabric. Almost at the breaking point, she then pulled the strip of fabric aside and her gorgeous girlcock sprung free. She used both her hands to start jerking herself off. Using Junko's face and her imagination of what's happening to Hina as the fuel to her fire. Junko sent a tentacle over Mahiru's way. The tentacle wrapped around Mahiru's cock. Forming a tight funnel around her dick. Only ignoring the space where Mahiru's hands rested. It constricted and stroked the beauty. Sensually circling her tip and tightly gripping her base. As it was shaped like a funnel, the pulsating, moist nature of the tentacle acted like a warm, constricting pussy. Only it was even tighter than thought possible.  

Hina's world was one of liquid. Water all around her skin and in her nose and her ears. Cum in her mouth and in her ass. Filled and surrounded with fluid... It was so difficult to breathe... she was guzzling so much cum down her throat... The tentacle in her pussy never came, however. In fact, she felt it exit her. leaving a void that she needed filled immediately. Junko had sent the tentacle over to Mahiru. Upon stopping just before her panting mouth, it ejaculated. Dousing her beautiful face, splashing some of her freckles and dribbling onto her tongue. The warm liquid also splattered across her erect nipples and the base of her girlcock where the other tentacle had firmly made its home. This act caused Mahiru to cum. A tremendous amount of pristine love fluid shot into the pool. Junko moved Hina over to general area of where Mahiru just kept coming. Hina was now soaking in Mahiru's diluting cum as it spread throughout the pool. The cumming tentacle pushed its way into Mahiru's mouth whom proceeded to joyously deep-throat it.   

Junko was so horny... the sight of Mahiru... the feel of Hina... It was time for Hina's insemination. She was an exemplary physical specimen, so her cock is sure to be monstrous. Mahiru stopped ejaculating. Junko raised Hina out of the depths of utter incoherency. She placed Hina by the poolside and exited her every orifice. Hina started to cough up cum as she gasped for air. The constantly cumming tentacle in Mahiru's mouth left her and re-entered her through her rear, a small, steady stream of ejaculate kept flowing. Mahiru gulped down the  remnants of the sweet cream that still lingered in her mouth and throat. "Hey! My name's Mahiru!" She said to a bedraggled Hina. "You're really sexy, you know?" Mahiru reached into the swimsuit and pinched Hina's nipple, eliciting moan/gasp combo. Junko had made her way to the edge of the pool as well. Hina was sat at the edge of the pool with her legs spread to allow Junko perfect access. Mahiru, still connected to Junko's tentacles, started toying with Hina's other breast. After pulling aside the swimsuit fabric, Junko slipped her tongue into Hina's slit. Whom still had not yet recovered from her sensory deprivation. Junko retreated one of her tentacles, the one around Mahiru's phallus, and Mahiru stood up. She positioned herself so as to allow Hina to perform fellatio. "By the by, I'm a photographer! I look forward to getting to know you better." Mahiru said as she started fucking Hina's mouth.

Hina was already entirely soaked from the pool water. The sound of water droplets hitting the poolside echoed out, albeit only being heard between the girls' collective gasps and moans. Junko could feel her naturally moistening around her tongue as it slowly slid in deeper. Junko started gently rubbing Aoi's clitoris while she looked upwards at her face. Past the sides of Mahiru's shaft and her own tentacle (deep inside Mahiru), Junko could see her eyes closed in ecstasy. _"She won't be expecting this..."_ Junko thought.

Indeed, Hina was only vaguely paying to the wriggling in her pussy; the brushing of her clitoris only commanding slightly more focus. Then she felt that wonderfully familiar sting. Penetration. Without any changes in Junko's position, a large, thick phallic object was pushing its way even deeper inside than the tentacle that abandoned her. Hina didn't know how or why but it was fucking amazing... The realty of the situation was that a tentacle was coming out of Junko's mouth. The thing inside was becoming ever more entrenched within Junko's body. And Junko was growing ever more dependent on their mutual symbiosis. It wasn't even awkward or uncomfortable. It was a natural process. A part of her.

Hina's tongue was fervently stroking the circumference of the redhead's glorious cock. The cock was so... malleable that, as Mahiru pushed deep into her throat, Hina's uvula wasn't even irritated. Her over-salivating increased even further as Junko's mouth-phallus finally allowed to her achieve the orgasm she desired so desperately. As Junko felt Hina's pussy clench around her, she could feel and smell trickles of her pussy juice as it splashed against her cheeks while gushing out. Junko finally inseminated the swimmer. A large shot of cum rocketed deep within Hina, impregnating her. Junko's oral cock finished up and retreated. She climbed out of the pool and gave Hina a warm hug. "You were wonderful." Junko nuzzled Hina's cheek as Mahiru also climaxed. The photographer's ejaculate mixed with Hina's abundant saliva as it was pulled out of her mouth. Droplets of it splattered alongside the drying water on the tanned skin of her cleavage. Mahiru restrained one of Aoi's arms as Junko held back the other. The process was starting to be underway and Hina's loins were on fire. She needed relief. but she couldn't touch herself. She couldn't even beg or plead due to to her still trying to swallow all of Mahiru's cum and catch her breath. She thrashed and writhed around, the slight rubbing of her swimsuit against her opening only served to make her even needier. She tried to bend her legs so that she could relieve herself with her feet but the two girls quickly put a stop to that. Normally, Hina could probably easily trump the two of the them and finger herself to oblivion. But she had been utterly sapped of her energy and whatever strength she had left was spent in her horny pining.

The tentacle inside Mahiru's ass pulled out and returned to its master as Hina's transformation finished. A powerful, gargantuan cock spread Hina's walls and pushed outwards, only to meet the nylon of the swimsuit. The sheer size and strength of the cock stretched the outfit so much that it ripped through the fabric around her taint, revealing her underside. It also caused the shoulder straps to tear, letting her large, tanned breasts breathe a little. The two girls released Hina. She didn't even stop to think about how she had a penis or for that matter how they had a penis. All that mattered was how needy she was. Her hands wrapped around the phallus in an instant. She was content to just vigorously jerk herself off but the others couldn't let her suffer anymore than she already had. Junko moved Hina's head so that she could see Mahiru. The redhead was on her hands and knees and presenting her still swimsuit-clad rear even though her own cock displaced it slightly "Put it inside me...it'll be... heavenly." She had copied Junko's trademark grin. Hina was drawn to the sight. She couldn't tear her eyes away and now she was even hornier.

Hina leapt forward and roughly pulled Mahiru's swimsuit out of her ass. She grabbed Mahiru's cheeks, spread them and proceeded to powerfully thrust forward. She had been deprived for so long that the incredible pleasure made her ejaculate immediately. The bolt of cum quickly filled her deeply. Hina was far from done, however. A good two-thirds of Hina's massive dick was enveloped by Mahiru. She started to energetically pound her ass, each thrust was, indeed, heaven for both girls. Mahiru face-planted onto the poolside as she used her hands to to jerk off her own cock. Although it was a little uncomfortable to have your cheek rub against the wet poolside, the pleasure easily surpassed it. Junko approached Hina from behind. She grabbed and started playing with Hina's plump breasts. Although it was rather difficult, due to how fast Hina was thrusting, she started talking in to her ear. "You're so big, Hina... one of the biggest I've ever seen... Doesn't her ass feel great. I've been in there myself plenty of times. You'll want to try her wet... tight... needy pussy next. After her own adorable cock... goes away, of course." Junko pressed her own large breasts against Hina's back. She came again and Mahiru's tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her face had reddened deeply and her eyelids scrunched up in ecstasy. Junko continued her talking. "God... if I'm this wet from just watching... how wet will I be when you fuck me... I can hardly wait... you... inside me..." She rang her tongue along the side of Hina's neck. She came inside for the third time. Mahiru was already so full that the cum came rushing up the sides of Hina's cock. It exploded out and splashed the base of her cock. As it trickled down her thighs, Mahiru's cum jetted out of her cock and splattered against the poolside.

Hina pulled out, forcing Junko back slightly. She grabbed Mahiru and roughly flipped her over. She made a move to start on her vagina, only to remember the dick. "I-I NEED TO FUCK YOUR PUSSY NOW! PLEASE!" She shouted. Mahiru's cock receded. As it retreated, Hina filled the void. It was, indeed, wet, tight and needy. Hina closed her eyes and started thrusting. Then she smelt the aroma of something incredibly... sweet... erotically so. She opened her eyes. The face of God was before her... Or what essentially amounted to such as it was Junko's gorgeous, perfect, divine pussy right before her. Right within tasting distance. Hina intrepidly indulged in Junko's sweetness. It wasn't long before Mahiru's pussy started to be filled with ejaculate, as well. Somehow, Hina didn't even really noticed that she had came. Her senses were currently overwhelmed by Junko. She actually preferred the taste of Junko without her tentacles.

Junko came. Mahiru came. Hina came. The girls disconnected from one another and a few heartbeats passed between them. Then Junko piped up. "Let's... clean up and continue this at my house..." The girls cleaned themselves and got dressed, Hina donning her usual red track jacket, wife-beater-esque shirt, jean shorts and knee-highs. They returned to Junko's house. As Junko walked through her bedroom door, her greatest fear was realized. The single most horrific, abysmal, atrocious, appalling, disgusting thing to have ever happened. A man was in her bed. Makoto Naegi lay there, naked and content. Komaru and Kyoko were snuggling lovingly on either side of him.

"Aw, how cute." Hina's voice rang out across the room. 

 

      

        

 

    

        

 

 

 

  

 

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest. While I was writing Kyoko's chapter, my heart wasn't terribly into it as I just wasn't sure how to make the scenario fresh and erotic. As such, I, personally, just wasn't fond of that chapter. I was able to belt out this chapter much faster thanks to Mahiru reinvigorating me.
> 
> P.S. Apologies to user "B" for me only slightly referencing what they desired.


	11. The Need to Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Liars shall be laid. And by both a goddess and one of legitimate royalty to boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some feet-based fetishism.  
> I'm sorry if you're not in to that.
> 
> Also, I am fucking awful characterization.

Having heard her sister arrive home with what seemed like extras, Mukuro stopped her masturbating and traversed over to Junko's room. The sight before her was a lot... more than she expected. She was immediately greeted with the backs of her beloved sister, Mahiru and, a new addition, her classmate, Aoi Asahina. Beyond that was another new one; Kyoko Kirigiri, as well as the familiar Komaru. The last individual caused Mukuro's heart to skip a beat. Makoto... Although she wasn't as consumed by it as her feelings for her sister, she'd always had a thing  for the boy... But how could she ever compete with Kyoko to win his heart? After finding out that Komaru was Makoto's sister, fucking her brought some level of catharsis to the soldier. After hearing Hina's previous exclamation, Makoto and co. had been aware of their onlookers and stood in a line. "Getting a boy into my bed..." Junko tut-tutted. "Why didn't go to my sister's room? She'd love to fuck you too, Makoto!" Mukuro's heart skipped another beat, as Makoto's face turned an even brighter red.

"J-Junko..." Mukuro said nervously. All within the room turned and stared at her. Mukuro's hand was still slightly damp from her masturbatory fantasies. "Speak of the devil!" Junko said boisterously. "Well, don't you, sis? You know nothing gets past me..." Mukuro had changed quite a bit in being with Junko and her entourage. However, she still felt some societal awkwardness. "Yes... I do... I would..." She looked at Makoto, whom was the only that had put on their underwear out of the trio. "I like you, Makoto... I didn't say anything before because of... well... Kyoko..." She looked at the naked detective (To her both her elation and chagrin, Kyoko was damn sexy.)  Komaru took the initiative. "Well, if there's anything that Junko has taught me; it's that we shouldn't be so selfish and possessive over loved ones... So... bro? Do you like Mukuro?"

"Yeah... she's... really cute" He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head... Mukuro smiled.  "Well... you four can continue this in my sister's room; I'd rather not have a man in my room any longer." As the four walked out of the door, Komaru's voice rang out. "You'd better watch out, Junko! Soon, my brother will have an even larger harem than you!" Junko scowled. "We'll see about that..." Sadly, it was quite late and she'd have to wait 'til tomorrow before adding even more to her own harem. She'd have to work overtime just to prove that she was the ruler. Hina and Mahiru were both standing there, unsure of what to say or do. "Um... so, that was a thing..." Said Hina. Junko turned towards them. "Sorry about that." She put her arms around the two of them. "Come, let's fix up my bed."

 

Junko sat there at her desk, painfully waiting for class to finish. The night prior had been a rather bog-standard night of love-making, as harsh as it may be to say (Though it was most assuredly the greatest day of Makoto's life.). That was not terribly relevant now, however. She had set her sights on a new target: Celestia Ludenberg. Class 77's very own royalty... or that's what she'd want you to believe. Nearly every single conversation with her involved some sort of clearly false claim or assertion. One could even speculate that she intentionally makes her stories so clearly false as to utterly confuse and overwhelm those around her to garner more control and self-worth. Once more, however, this is irrelevant. All that mattered was how beautiful she looked in her white-laced, black Gothic Lolita dress. Not to mention her black knee-high leggings, also topped with white lace, her bonnet-esque headpiece, vibrantly red tie and a black suit jacket with frilled sleeves to top it off. Her obviously clip-on twin drills shifted slightly as her bright red eyes locked onto Junko, noticing the aforementioned's staring. A slight, cheeky smile spread across face. Her ego was likely soaring even higher.

After class, Celeste remained at her desk, still attempting utmost regality. Junko approached her. With her hand near her mouth to feign stifling a giggle, Celeste spoke first. "My, My. You could not keep your eyes off of me the whole day, could you?" She actually giggled a little. "But that is understandable, of course... Regardless, to what end do you waste my time for? Other than your obvious desire to revere me ."

"I was indeed enthralled by your... ineffable beauty. My being here is because I simply must beg of you to please grace my home with your presence." Junko responded, attempting to gain her favour. "Oh? but I have so many places to be..." She looked Junko up and down. "But... to actually have someone that truly respects my greatness... other than my many servants, of course... Hmmm... why, I believe I shall."

After much more talking and many stories, Celeste stood in Junko's home. "Oh my, what a lowly ramshackle this is. I do often feel so saddened by the poor..." with her hands wringing each other, she looked at the floor dejectedly."Well, Miss Ludenberg. May I start... worshiping you now? If you get my drift..." Now Junko was the one smiling."You are very forward... well to prove your alleged devotion... why don't you... give me a foot massage..."Said Celeste.

Junko was mulling over whether she felt like being dominant or submissive. Her mind was made up rather quickly. "Oh? so you're... consenting to me... touching you? She said wryly, skirting over her true intentions. "I do indeed. You should be grateful; awestruck, even. You should worship me as something sacred. Flawless. Omnipotent... Just do as I say you lowly...wretch." In an attempt to be intimidating she was leaning forward and staring directly in to Junko's eyes. "Oh, I think you've misunderstood something here, Celeste. You see..." A flurry of tentacles spilled out from Junko's panties, originating from her rear, and lifted a completely stunned Celeste into the air. "I'm the domme here."

"What the-" Celeste began before her mouth was occupied. "Oh, Miss Ludenberg... so naughty" Junko said as she spied her white-laced black panties. "Should I get started on your foot massage?" She asked mockingly. She removed one of Celeste's red high-heels and ran her nail down the sole of Celeste's stocking-clad foot. The tentacles gripped her thighs and forearms harder as she squirmed at this ticklish sensation. In the moment, Celeste was actually more worried about how the wet tentacles were going to ruin her dress than what would happen to her. Junko's tongue replaced her finger, tasting the cotton of her stocking. Then, Junko's mouth took in Celeste's toes, her tongue running along and between each of them. Her salivating was leaving her stocking drenched. One of the tentacles pulled aside Celeste's panties; showing that she was quite aroused just from some restraint and toe-licking. The gambler would be hers quite soon enough.

After a little bit more licking and tickling, Junko took the next step. She slid off her panties which had already been displaced by the tentacles. She took off Celeste's other high-heel. She sunk Celeste's foot deep into her pussy. Junko's pussy moistened immensely, staining the gambler other stocking. The heat from Junko's vagina led her foot to start sweating, adding even more moisture to the area. Junko tickled her heel, causing her toes to wriggle around. Celeste couldn't help but the feel of it. "Oh... Celeste. If your toes make me this wet, I wonder how great your cock will be." Celeste didn't even care nor register this comment. The tentacle pulling aside Celeste's panties started rubbing against her entrance. As Junko came, her vaginal fluids flowed forth in a torrential outpour. A large amount of drops ran down down her foot. She pulled it out and Celeste immediately missed the feel of it. She feebly wriggled her foot and could feel the liquid between her toes.

Junko stood there staring at the girl. Contemplating what to do. She could just get it over and done with. Inseminate and convert her. But... she'd grown fond of watching her apostles do her work for her. Her voyeuristic nature was simply too great. But who? Mukuro, Kyoko and Komaru were still likely having fun with Makoto and she didn't want to disturb them. No one else really stood out... Then it was as if a light bulb went off in her head. Who was, in some way, relevant to Celeste's royal persona? Who had been quite neglected, especially as of late?

Sonia Nevermind. The esteemed princess of Novoselic. Why, she couldn't even remember the last time they'd fucked. Junko pulled her cellphone out of her bra and gave Sonia a call while watching Celeste be teased and tormented by her tentacles. It was time move this to her bedroom...

Sonia walked through the door to Junko's living room. She had been made quite elated thanks to her love making contact with her. As she walked through the bedroom door, the sight before her was a little different to how she had imagined it to be. Junko was standing at the foot of her bed while the girl she described on the phone used her feet to rub both sides of Junko's cock. "Junko!" Sonia exclaimed." Oh! Sonia. I'm so glad you could make it. Celeste, here, loves having her feet be played with..." Although her thighs had been released, Celeste was still restrained and struggling feebly. "Hey Celeste, Sonia, here, is actual royalty! Maybe she can make you her queen... if you're a good girl." A look of curiosity and anxiety overtook her face. After Junko's phallic ejaculate further stained her stockings, Sonia removed her shoes and panties. The panties were pink and black and lacy; the same as the night that changed her life. Junko grabbed Sonia's panties and wore them around her neck. "I always found these so comfortable." She then removed Celeste's panties and wore them around her neck as well. She then slid off Celeste's soaked stockings, finally allowing her feet to breathe.

Sonia sat so that her legs were either side of Celeste's left leg. She lifted up the hem of her green dress and used her hand to guide Celeste's sullied toes into her pussy. She began to use her own toes to rub and enter Celeste's pussy, sullying her own green stocking. As Sonia consumed more of the foot, she went deeper inside Celeste. She wiggled her toes making the gambler squirm more, which made Sonia feel even more pleasure. It was a self-fulfilling cycle of ecstasy. Junko was lying down next to Celeste and watching this unfold. She was absentmindedly tracing her finger across Celeste's other foot. Thinking. Listening. An idea came to mind. Outfits. How could she have not thought of that sooner? Erotic outfits to dress up in. Celeste as a maid... obeying her and Sonia's commands... this needed to happen. But... acquiring it would take time... 

As Sonia's stocking received the same treatment as Celeste's, the aforementioned's foot was now being drenched instead. 

 

_**The next day.** _

 

With a look of euphoria on her face and a bright pink vibrator in her pussy, Celeste bent over. Giving Junko a wonderful look at her now blue and white striped panties. The French maid was bending over to offer the princess some dessert. A large piece of raspberry shortcake. "Wonderful! You have been such competent servant... you may have some dessert too, if you desire." Sonia hitched up her green dress to reveal a skyward phallus. The brand new vibrator that Junko had acquired was doing its work wonderfully. Now it was Celeste's new pristine white stockings that were in danger of being ruined. Junko walked up and used her finger to catch the juice before it could run down too far. She didn't want to sully them just yet. She cleaned her finger with her tongue. However, her panties were already too far gone.

"I'd be honoured to, your highness." Celeste said gleefully as she lowered herself to her knees. As Sonia used a fork to break off and eat a piece of cake, Celeste got to work. She took her royal cock into her mouth and used her tongue to stroke the side of the shaft. Her maid's headpiece bobbed up and down as her twin drills tickled Sonia's thighs. "This is divine!" Sonia exclaimed between bites. She pushed Celeste down further, whom quickened her pace. "That's right, Celeste. You want my royal seed deep inside you, don't you?" Celeste gave a murmur of affirmation."Prove it to me! Show me how hard you'll work for my love!" Sonia took more cake into her mouth. Celeste used her hands to stroke the base of Sonia's cock and rub her clit. Celeste performed one final deep-throat lunge and Sonia climaxed.

Ropes of royal cum shot out and splayed deep down the throat of the gambling maid. As Sonia finished shooting off, she weakly let off a few more thrusts before Celeste pulled away. The final morsel of cake was gulped down not unlike the cum in Celeste's mouth. "That was marvellous!" Her eyes shining brightly. "I believe that you deserve an even greater reward!" Celeste took away her plate and fork and placed it on Junko's bedside table. The model had been floating about; watching. Now she just sat there, smirking.

"Why don't you take a seat on my throne?" Sonia said, rubbing her still erect cock. "Let me help you out with that, first." She told Celeste as she raised her maid dress, revealing her panties. Sonia took off Celeste's panties and slowly removed the vibrator from inside her pussy. "My regal seed will plant within you... You'll become my 'prince' and you'll be actual royalty... Celeste was incredibly eager to be Sonia's consort. Even more than that was her need for sexual gratification; something she wasn't terribly used to, despite her sometimes being a tad flirtatious.

Celeste started riding Sonia's gracious phallus. Watching her servant's warm, wet walls consume her throbbing shaft sent the princess into a further state of ecstasy. As both girls lost their composure, Celeste fell forward. Her tongue was met with Sonia's and she started to rub the vague area around her breasts through her dress. Sonia reciprocated this act back onto her. Master and servant interlocked. Celeste's dripping pussy kept being spread further and further by the vigorous pumping of Sonia's cock, taking in more and more each time. It wasn't long before her jackhammer ran out of fuel. After a day of torture, the gambler's pussy was finally filled to burst with warm cum. Celeste kept riding Sonia, albeit inelegantly, long after she stopped cumming.

"You're one of us now." Junko whispered into Celeste's ear, having moved across the room. "I call first dibs..." she said as Celeste sped up in her riding due to her feeling the effects of her impregnation. Junko practically threw Celeste off of Sonia and a decently sized cock made its self apparent. "As I much I love watching, I also love breaking them in." Celeste's brand new cock got the honour of feeling a pussy as gorgeous and accommodating as Junko's. The aforementioned's pussy easily enveloped the phallus. She was so used to the feeling but it still brought immense pleasure. Celeste wrenched open her eyes from ecstasy and the sight before was the single most incredible thing she'd ever witnessed. A naked Junko's hefty breasts were moving in rhythm with her lunges downwards. The look of lust on her face; blushing cheeks and trace amounts of drool running down her chin. Her fit, surprisingly toned body with flawless, hairless skin. Even the flashes of being able to see her thighs... This all combined with the euphoric sensation of feeling Junko's tight inner walls. She could also briefly catch glimpses of Sonia masturbating.

With her mind clouded and libido heightened, she came. A middling amount of cum rushed deep into Junko. "Oh, you're far from done, Miss Ludenberg."

The past few days, for the first time in quite a while, Celeste lacked her aura of pretentiousness. But she was happy... So happy.                

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

     

 

    

 

  

 

  

 

 

 


	12. Of Brawn, Blades and Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gymnast who's always hungry would love to be full. A swordswoman could always use a hidden spare. And a certain gangster's certain sister may intrude upon the whole affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists mostly thanks to the user "BurstEdge", whom had suggested that Peko would fit rather well within this story.
> 
> Also, this chapter includes a little more "dubious consent." 
> 
> Lastly, there'll probably be a few more chapters akin to this before I... change things up a little.  
> Let's just say it will likely expand outside of the Danganronpa universe.

Akane Owari was quite joyously guzzling cum down her gullet. Junko's magic fluid was quite delicious though probably relatively bereft of nutritional value. This was of little concern to the girl with a famously infinite hunger. Normally, the girl didn't have much of a sexual drive but Junko was quite skilled in making anyone into an endlessly horny concubine. The dust had long settled on the whole Mukuro/Kyoko/Komaru/Makoto plus Sonia/Celeste thing. And Mukuro was casually watching Junko be given fellatio by the gymnast. The three were in Junko's bedroom; the site of so many escapades.

Another well-known aspect of Akane were her ridiculously gargantuan tits. Which became slightly coated in cum as Junko pulled out. Akane quickly licked up every drop she could. Akane was surprisingly passive as junko flipped her over in a doggy-style position. She penetrated Akane's spacious pussy and started thrusting powerfully inside her. As Akane was a rather fit girl, Junko figured she could be quite rough. So she was. She arched over to try and grope Akane's boobs from around her back. The bed rocked back and forth loudly in time with Junko's now fast thrusts. Akane was wild. She couldn't contain the amount of drool flowing from her mouth. Junko quickly started to sweat as the sensation kept mounting. With a rather guttural howl, Akane climaxed. As her juice came pouring out, Junko also climaxed. Another filled with her perfect love. Feeling quite satisfied, she hopped off of Akane. All 8 of her fingers shot towards her pussy and immediately vied for control. A string of incoherent, animalistic noises came from Akane as a sea of pussy juice splattered Junko's duvet. In no time at all a large cock burst through her fingers. She flipped herself over and caught a glimpse of Junko. She practically tackled the model and this time put her in the doggy-style position. As Junko giggled delightfully, Akane lunged her large cock deep into Junko's ass; with a single thrust. She began to aggressively pound the cherry blonde. She hadn't been roughhoused for a while. She liked it.

"You're so hard! and fast... Please do my pussy as well! Fuck yes! Please!" Junko couldn't help but shout. "Fuck!" was all Akane could say, though to compensate she kept repeating it. Mukuro was a happy bystander, casually fingering herself to her sister's lewd faces. The sway of breasts. The slapping of sweaty skin on sweatier skin. Gushes of Akane's cum flowed out of Junko's filled ass. She immediately flipped the blonde and started ramming her pussy. Junko was sent even further over the edge. Junko's holes were just so fucking accommodating. So ineffably perfectly soft, warm wet and tight. A haven. A nirvana. "Fuck, you're perfect!" Akane verbalized. Her drooling mouth latched onto Junko's breast. The hormone overload Junko was experiencing allowed her to start lactating at this action. A white liquid of a different sort to the norm was gulped down by Akane as drops of pre-cum gave Junko a smidge of what's to follow.

Junko gathered every speck of her faculties and rocked Akane's world even further. She wrapped her legs around Akane's buttcheeks and closed her thighs as much as possible. The tremendous tightness of her pussy squeezed Akane's cock so much that her proceeding ejaculate rocketed out utterly effortlessly. Every nerve in Junko's pussy was on fire. The amount of juice her body created was immeasurable. Although both girls were incredibly sweaty, Akane started to thrust again even before she finished roping off inside her. Mukuro's combat shorts and panties were almost as wet as Junko's bed. She couldn't help but raise her soaked fingers and slide them into her mouth. As dirty as it was, it was just so tantalizingly erotic to do so. A month ago, Just watching her sister be fucked was more than Mukuro could've ever asked for. Now she actually had personally fucked her sister. And knowing the wondrous pleasure Akane must be experiencing made her even more wet. Junko, on the other hand, in her clouded thrashing, could only briefly make out glimpses of what her sister was doing. She could, however, envision, her twin's sopping vagina being vigorously pumped with digits. They climaxed again. This time, an exhausted Akane struggled to pump out her cum. She pulled out and fell over the model. Their sapped, sweaty, still-twitching bodies, squeezed together in a heap. "I've never been this tired before!" Akane said, after a short while. With her breathe caught in her throat, Mukuro climaxed too.

 

**The following day.**

"Wait... so what's the plan, again?" Akane asked the twins while cleaning out her ear. "We're going after Peko. I know when and where she likes to meditate. Mukuro will catch Peko off guard, while she's meditating, and then you can... eat your fill. Then she can eat her fill as well... But, as always, I call dibs on using her cock first." Akane gave them a thumbs up. "Oh, right! What are we waiting for, then! Let's do this!"

 

Peko sat there, wearing a blue kimono, in an empty and dim room, attempting to clear her mind. This was far from simple, however. She had been quite distracted as of late, thanks to Natsumi gaining entrance into Hope's Peak academy's reserve course. Then, out of nowhere; catching her off guard, she was restrained. Mukuro Ikusaba, wearing thick tanned gloves, form-fitting dark green shorts and a sleeveless shirt, had her in a type of sitting-down full nelson hold that also restrained her legs . Being unable to grab her sword or break free, she just awkwardly remained flustered. "What's the meaning of this!?" she asked her assailant. Junko, however, was the one who answered. "Peko, Peko Peko." She tut-tutted. "How blind do you have to be, huh? Anyone and their mother could tell that your... 'friend' Fuyuhiko likes you. Really likes you... maybe you need an increase in your... libido. Your classmate, Akane, and my sister here, Mukuro, would love to help you with that."Akane walked up as well. "Hey, dude! I was starving, so... Thanks!" Akane undid Peko's kimono, revealing her bare body. Clad in naught but a black thong. "H-hold on!" Peko tried to protest, but that was the last thing she said. Mukuro's smiling mouth opened to reveal a slithering tentacle, which quickly slid into Peko's open mouth. Junko carefully took off Peko's glasses and lay them aside; out of the way. Akane roughly pulled aside her thong and got to her feast. She ravenously gorged on Peko's pussy. Her tongue explored deeply and extensively. Very quickly, Akane's copious saliva was outdone by Peko's pussy juice. She had been so sexually repressed, that in spite of her shame, she was already loving what was happening. The tentacle in her mouth slid deeper. Mukuro was getting closer to the spitting image of her sister with every orgasm. Peko closed her eyes and gave herself to these three girls. With a pleasurable shudder, she came. Akane quickly cleaned her up.

 

Akane's cheap, grey underwear had been ripped off and her red skirt raised. Her cock was even deeper and more aggressive than her tongue. As Akane's pounding gained speed, Mukuro lessened her hold and used her gloved hands to squeeze Peko's breasts. The pulsating tentacle in her mouth shot its load down her throat and slowly pulled out. The moment it left, Akane lunged forward and rammed her lips into Peko's. Her tongue forced its way into her mouth and did its best to clean up and also attempted to somehow deprive it of saliva.  Her prodigious breasts pressed against the back of Mukuro's hand. She started moving her hands around as to indiscriminately stroke all four breasts. Akane's lack of restraint made it so she had quite the short fuse. Her cum sloppily rushed into her every vaginal nook. Akane started to thrust again before Junko, filled with adrenaline, practically threw her off. The model had been patiently waiting and watching for this moment.  Unable to verbalize her pleasure, all she could do was moan as an intense warmth came bursting out. For inexplicable reasons, she had a cock. And Junko quickly started making use of her newly found spare sword.

Mukuro completely released Peko, whom did not even make an attempt to escape. She was experiencing far too much pleasure to allow it to end. As Peko's sword was being swallowed by the wet tightness of Junko vagina, Mukuro casually dropped her shorts and soaked panties and started to ride a needy Akane. Junko on the other hand, arched her back and pressed her breasts into Peko's face. She took the nipple in her mouth and milk started flowing out. It was... strange. Being with this girl, Junko, had made her feel warmer and safer then she had been for a while. The way she felt. It was... cosmic. She joyously anticipated every second of pleasure. Every movement that sent her mind reeling. The warm solidity of her flesh as she rubbed against it. The warm fluidity of the juice running down her shaft. The sheer, nearly tangibly gaseous warmth emanating from her like an aura. Peko was ecstatic as she and Junko simultaneously achieved orgasm. Her newly created ropes of semen flung themselves deep inside her. Junko hopped off. "Thank you, Peko. I truly appreciate it." Junko provided the swordswoman with a genuine, sensual kiss. Akane was doing what she had grown quite accustomed to. Wildly pounding wet pussy and constantly blowing ropes with little tact.

"Hey! You two. Have at her!" Junko told the both of them. Akane pulled out and within a second had her cock in Peko's mouth. Replacing the sensual taste of Junko's saliva with the more primal taste of sweaty cock. Mukuro silently took the place of her sister and slowly began to vaginally consume the phallus. Junko stood back and watched like a proud parent. This was all thanks to her... But, for now, it seems this may be the end of another chapter of her adven-

The door to the room burst open. A mischievous, nay, cruel looking blonde girl stood on the other side. She was dressed in the Hope's Peak academy's reserve course school uniform. With a delightfully short skirt to boot."Oy! Pek-" She began before her look of ubiquitous contempt gave way to utter shock. Junko slammed the door behind her. The girl instinctively turned around and was met with heaven. Junko's soft lips pressed against her own and her tongue was encircled and dominated. Junko groped each of her asscheeks and lifted her up. She slammed the seemingly random girl into the wall. Using her body she kept the girl pressed there as one hand wandered. She reached up the girl's short skirt and felt the lace of her tiny panties. She reached under the hem and slipped a single finger in. The girls barren pussy quickly bedewed itself.

Akane fell over, seemingly exhausted. The impossible happened and Akane had completely run out of energy. Mukuro though was still quite capable. She looked over to see what her sister was busy with. "Hey, do you know that girl?" She asked Peko through haggard breaths. After Peko had either swallowed or coughed up all of Akane's cum, she answered. "T-that's... Young Master's sister. N-nat...sumi Ku...zu...ryu. Peko's cum filled its third pussy for the night. Mukuro didn't respond. She just stared at her sister in delight.

Natsumi was being pressed against the ground. Her shirt was ripped open and her vivacious breasts were being played with. Junko had added two more fingers in the girl. And the girl had brazenly put two of her fingers into Junko's own pussy; after her random groping of Junko's ass allowed her to discover the sweet haven. Slender fingers sweetly pumped in and out of both girls. Junko thumbed Natsumi's clitoris. The moan that escaped from her lips was most unlike her. She couldn't resist though. This fucking random-ass girl was making her feel happier than she'd ever been. The drenched walls of Natsumi's pussy constricted as she came. Her flow of femme ejaculate wetted Junko's whole hand.

Although Natsumi's hand was slightly wet, it would have to wait longer in order to experience what Junko's just had. Just as Junko was about to cum, she severed herself from Natsumi.  She lunged upwards and strained and contorted her pussy to jet out a powerful stream of juice that splashed across Natsumi's face. The powerful smell overwhelmed her senses and her tongue ran out to taste it. As her clean hand tried to get the juice away from her eyes, Junko unsheathed her cock. Millimeter by millimeter her cock slowly spread the folds of Natsumi's sopping pussy. Both girls basked in the sensation but craved more. With a single thrust, Junko sheathed the rest of her cock inside her then remained completely motionless. She felt catharsis as Natsumi's pussy molded around her phallus. Feeling it lubricate itself to ease the non-existent thrusts. Watching this complete stranger writhe and pine in needy agony. Not agony out of misery, however. Agony out being so close to nirvana. So close to merging with perfection. Junko expediently began to pull out. On the cusp of leaving her empty, she returned with a powerful thrust that sent Natsumi's mind ablaze. This was followed by another and another and another. Each more glorious than the last. This sensual, rhythmic, perfect process broke the ambitious, determined daughter of a Yakuza leader. Her drool started to pool on the floor. Her entire body was aflush. Her every aspiration. Dream. Need. Desire. Hope... it was all rooted in the here and now. In the cock in her pussy. With a gasp of delight, they both came.

Natsumi was one of them now... but... this time it was different... Within Junko, it was as if a breath escaped her. Then her mind was overloaded with sensation. Her irises changed in to an inhumanly vibrant shade of pink. Then everything was clear. She was... connected to all the girls she'd slept with. She could personally feel them. Their... being. She could feel her sister's pussy. Peko's cock. She could feel the spent gymnast. The nurse. The dancer. The princess. The photographer. The gamer. The musician. The idol. The detective. The swimmer. The gambler. Even the normal girl whom was far from mundane. And she could feel the member of the Kuzuryu clan before her. As her body was made host to Junko's seed. As  another beautiful cock was birthed in to the world. Junko took the entirety of it into her mouth. At the same time she thrust her cock into Natsumi's mouth, as the two were in an intimate sixty-nine position. Not only could Junko feel the pleasure of sucking Natsumi's cock and having her cock be sucked by Natsumi. She felt it double fold. She was also experiencing the pleasure Natsumi garnered from sucking her cock and having her cock be sucked. She could almost taste her own cock and saliva... In fact, she could. She could feel her own mouth on her cock. Twice. She no longer felt Mukuro or Peko's sexual antics. She could feel their exhausted souls, together.

Of course, Junko came in no time flat. She tasted her own shot of cum as it filled Natsumi's mouth. Then her real mouth was filled with cum and, at the same time, she could also feel the tingle of Natsumi's urethra as her ejaculate shot out. Natsumi was now also spent.

Somewhere, out there. Junko felt Sonia's fingers enter her pussy. Her heart raced. Her breathe caught itself. Her mind became clouded.

With her irises still vibrantly pink, Junko smiled.     

 

                    

  

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

       


	13. Totes Adorbs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru Naegi has an adventure of her own. Then returns to her goddess' home to discover another adventure underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Kotoko Utsugi. I was very unsure about adding this character due to her age and past. But this is a fanfiction, right? So let's just do away with those pesky canonical restrictions.

Komaru could not get Junko out of her head. Her hand was gripping and vigorously stroking her shaft. She fantasized about sliding it within Junko's walls. Quickly, her ejaculate splattered and dispersed into the water. She used her arm to prop herself up against the wall of the public restroom's stall. All that could be heard were her pants of exhaustion and her thumping heartbeat. Then a giggle rang out, followed by a voice. "AH! You're so totally adorbs!" Komaru turned around, her erect cock pointed at the intruder. A girl with pink twin-tails and matching devil horns with a dark brown cardigan and miniskirt. Her white blouse, marked with pink stripes emulated her asymmetrically patterned leggings. She was looking over the edge of the stall. Komaru couldn't help but lust after her. Hell, any girl would've reignited her fire. The girl, in question, mantled over the wall; revealing her to be a fairly smaller size compared to Komaru. It would soon be revealed that her personality was quite childish to boot. "Eeek! It's even more adorbs up close!" She said, very enthusiastically. "Can I touch it?" Without waiting for a response she prodded Komaru's cock. She moaned at the stimulation. "You're lewd face is even cuter! I want more..." She wrapped both her hands the girlcock. Both started to drool. "That's good..." was all Komaru said in response. "Cute girls deserve rewards, don't you think? I bet it's really sweet..." She popped the tip into her mouth. Her eyes lit up with joy. "Mhmhmhmmmmmhhhhmhmmh" She mumbled through cock. She then used her hands to grope each of Komaru's ass cheeks, under her miniskirt. She then pulled Komaru's cheeks closer, taking in more of the phallus. The last thing that Komaru would do right now was object. This surprise sex was exactly what she both wanted and needed.

Komaru used this cute girl's actions to fantasize more about the goddess that is Junko. As well her brother and all the other girls she's made love to. Whoever this girl was, she pulled her hand away from Komaru's ass and poked her clitoris. She then held and stroked the bundle of nerves. "Fuck! I need more!" Komaru started to get a little rough as she grabbed the girl's head and forced her mouth deeper. The girl's face snapped to an angry expression. She pinched her clitoris as hard as possible. "Yes! I'm... I'm gonna cum" She said as she did indeed shoot off ropes of cum inside her mouth and down her throat. She pulled away from cock in her mouth but also moved the hand that was on Komaru's ass onto her cock. Still stroking her clit and cock, the girl easily swallowed all of Komaru's ejaculate. "That was so sweet! Ahhhh! I love you!" She squeed. By the way, My name's Kotoko Utsugi! What's your name, cutie?" Komaru was still reeling from her climax and Kotoko's ministrations so her answer war rather drawn out. "Uh...*pant* I'm... Ko...maru Naegi..." She climaxed again, directly onto Kotoko's face. "Hey! you're gonna ruin my mega-cute outfit!" She said, irritated. Komaru quickly started licking off her own cum from Kotoko's face. From an outsider's perspective it would probably look quite ridiculous: her slobbering tongue running along another's face. But in the moment, to them, it was nothing but erotic.

"You're so dirty... You're making me dirty too." Kotoko said, raising up her skirt. Revealing a pair of extremely tight, utterly drenched, white panties marked with pink love hearts. Komaru, whom had ceased her cleaning, looked on for a few moments. Before Kotoko slid them down. With surprising calmness, Komaru lifted and pressed Kotoko against the side of the stall. With her erect cock still starving, she slowly entered her. "Kyaaahh!" She couldn't help but yell. "It's so... big... too b...ig" She huffed out. Her extremely tight pussy was being spread by Komaru's cock of exceptional girth. (Well, compared to those outside of Junko's harem.) "It's okay, Kotoko. I know it hurts a little but I'm here for you." She kissed her on the lips. Even though her every instinct screamed at her to thrust as fast as possible: she didn't. She kindly started her slow, sensual thrusts. Komaru could still taste the remnants of herself in Kotoko's mouth and could even feel some of it against her face. The more Kotoko's slick honeypot was added to, the greedier Komaru got. Their quivering hips bucked in time to each other, both begging for more. Both girls currently had an incredibly short fuse. Thanks to Komaru already going through several orgasms and Kotoko only being the giver of pleasure for so long. As such, both girls quickly came. Because there wasn't much room in there, Komaru's cum burst out in spades. They stopped their making out and gave each other a look of exhausted yet content euphoria.

 

Although she was relatively content, Komaru knew what was happening next. Kotoko's normalizing breaths quickened once more. She lifted Kotoko's light form even higher against the stall's wall so that her face was level with her sweet spot. With her hands on the bottom of her thighs, she weakly slid her tongue in as Kotoko began to buck her hips. A few seconds after she started exploring her pussy, she was able to explore her brand new cock as it pushed into her mouth. Although it was modestly sized, the sheer feeling of it brought waves of pleasure. A niggling thought came to the forefront of her focus. " _Won't Junko be annoyed that it wasn't her doing this_? _Oh, well, I will happily make it up to her_.  "I-I don't know... why... I have..." Kotoko trailed off. "But it's...j-just so n-nice." She completed as Komaru's tongue continued working wonders. Kotoko, unsure of what else to do, began to rub her small breasts through her shirt. "Uhhh...." She moaned out as she quickly climaxed: the sensation being too much to handle. This time it was Komaru that was enjoying the sweetness of the other's cum. Kotoko seemingly passed out from exhaustion. After fixing up herself and her companion, Komaru bridal-carried the, said, girl out of the bathroom and to Junko's home.

Finding the room empty, she laid Kotoko on Junko's bed and went to see if Mukuro was home. What she encountered surprised her, even though she should surely be used to it by now. Kyoko Kirigiri was naked and lying belly-up on Mukuro, whom was groping and rubbing various parts of the detective. What was more striking, however, was the fact that purple, oval, remote-controlled vibrators had been sellotaped to her nipples and clitoris. A modestly sized regular vibrator had been fully inserted into her pussy. Sellotape had formed a criss-cross pattern across her vulva, preventing it from being removed. The remotes to the, said, vibrators were taped to her forearms and thighs respectively. Mukuro's cock was entirely sheated within Kyoko's ass. But no movement was being made, her lower half was purposefully kept as still as possible. Though her mouth was empty, aside from the copious saliva, she was a moaning wreck, while her tormentor bared a devilish grin. Out of the corner of her eye, Komaru saw another form. A red-eyed girl with black twin-drills and a matching Gothic Lolita dress was twirling a few strands of hair around her index finger. The girl also seemed quite joyous at Kyoko's pleasurable suffering.

"I presume you are another one of Junko's lovers, are you not?" The girl said, without turning her head. "Yeah. I've actually been with her for a while. I don't think I've seen you before, though." Komaru responded. "Oh, I am quite new. But, even so, Junko is such a wonderful girl! Even after ruining my dress, she got me a new one... I nay even begin on her finding me my darling Sonia!" She sounded pleasant but there was still something within her voice that suggested it to be of a mocking nature. Somehow, rife with pompousness, arrogance and pretentiousness. "If you are wondering about Kyoko; Junko's sister, Mukuro, wanted to 'teach her a lesson' and I, myself, wanted to see her... brought down a peg... Speaking of which, I believe it is my turn to join in on the fun." She stood up and hurried over to the drooling girl. She climbed atop the girl and raised her skirt, revealing her to be pantie-less and fully erect. Kyoko's salivating increased as her mouth and then throat were stuffed. Kyoko's eyes watered as she tried to shuffle and recoil, letting her discomfort be known. (Though everything else suggested she was in bliss.) "What's the matter, Kyoko? I thought you loved cock... seeing as how you beg for Makoto's so often..." Mukuro teased. She slightly increased the intensity of the vibrators.

Komaru was a little worried now. 'Hey... Mukuro... You know that I'm with Makoto a lot too, right?" Mukuro smiled at her pleasantly. "Don't worry. I'm just... showing her who's boss... well, second to Junko, of course. In fact, feel free to join in, if you're up for it!" Komaru was indeed quite up for it but she wasn't even sure where to even begin on the lilac-haired girl. She then spied the taped pussy and decided to work on there. Thanks to Mukuro's cock, Kyoko's pelvic region was raised in the air. She slowly peeled the tape from her skin and carelessly flung it aside, leaving the clit alone for now... The vibrator started to slide out before Komaru used her middle finger to push it deeper inside. As she she pushed it deeper, Kyoko's walls sprung back around her finger. Fully accepting the shaking plastic inside her. " _She must be so sore and needy..."_ Komaru thought. She used two of her other fingers to stroke her labia. "Mukuro was whispering something about 'liking it'. Komaru used her lips to push down the oval vibrator pleasuring her clitoris.

Celeste shuddered as her cum filled Kyoko's mouth. Mukuro whispered into her ear. "You're liking it, aren't you? Of course you are. All that cock... and cum... in you... don't fret there's, oh, so much more ahead." She teasingly moved her hips slightly as to make Kyoko crave more. In all honesty, it was almost as much torture to Mukuro as it was to Kyoko. Komaru was growing a little greedy. She really wanted to taste Kyoko... So, she used the wire; connecting the vibrator to its remote; to pull the vibrator out. She went to eat her out but then something unexpected happened. A gargantuan phallic tentacle burst out and leaped down Komaru's throat. Catching her off guard and making her gag. A plethora of smaller, less phallic tentacles wrapped around her head and forced her as close to Kyoko's pussy as possible. More slithered under her clothes and tickled her nipples. They stroked and teased her clit, labia, thighs and asshole as well. She was made completely immobile. They rushed out slid inside Celeste's ass. They wrapped around her cock and prodded her clit and nipples. Her smirk had been replaced with an 'O' face as it entered her and was then replaced by a pulsating tentacle. They reached around Kyoko's own body in order to take revenge on Mukuro. In a corkscrew manner, they twirled around Mukuro's phallus and kept going deeper into Kyoko's ass.The tentacles began to lightly whip Mukuro's body. Especially her nipples and freckled cheeks. The soldier's tongue eagerly coaxed the slick, sweet tentacle deeper down her throat. Her anus was similarly thrust deep into. Her body contorted in ecstasy and she pushed deeper inside Kyoko. Now the three girls were under her control...

 

Junko was immensely pleased. Her plan had gone off without a hitch and the... "vial" she'd acquired rested safely in her bra. Furthermore, it seemed some great sexual event was most assuredly happening at her home, seeing as how she could feel Mukuro being involved. Even more so, it seemed that a new girl had been initiated into her... group. Of course, in addition to the new girl she had just made join and the companion she'd, in turn, corrupted. It had felt as though Komaru was responsible. She was going to pay heftily...

Junko encountered the sleepy girl lying on her bed. She raised the girl up, whom promptly woke. She smiled. "Wow! You're so adorbs!" She exclaimed.

" _It's time to visit my sister..."_ Junko thought.  

 

                  

   

 

        

 

              


	14. Maturation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Junko's target is a little different... Someone more... mature.
> 
> What happens in the end, though, may change Junko's world.

Junko's semen had long filled Ruruka Ando's pussy. Her unlikable and distrustful personality had been quickly consumed by her love for Junko. Surpassing even her love for Izayoi. Junko watched the girl put on her bright pink, frilly panties and tight, bright green shorts.  She then tasked Ruruka with acquiring a rumored extremely potent aphrodisiac created by Seiko Kimura, Hope's Peak academy's resident ultimate pharmacist. She had plans to use it on... Chisa Yuikizome. Class 77's new teacher. The towering force of lovably ceaseless optimism would be a marvelous conquest. Not to mention her incredible body. Ruruka came back with the vial she sought after. Although she was a little annoyed at her rule assuredly being broken with Seiko, she could feel that rule was already broken by Komaru regardless. In the end, she guessed it didn't matter too much... They'll love her gift anyway...  With a farewell, she put the vial in her bra and began the walk home. Ruruka was happy to go back to Seiko...

Kotoko's warm mouth suckled milk from her right breast as she walked into her sister's room. She experienced quite the night with what she found there. Of course, there was no genuine ill will amidst her apostles so Kyoko was more than forgiving with Mukuro's 'torture'. She awoke the following morning to find her darling sister softly licking her clit. In the pale light, she could barely make out her features. But she knew that adorable face well... With a smile, she stroked the girl's hair and made a motion to signify her desire to move. She realized that the others had left and that they were alone. She cupped her sister's cheeks and gave her a kiss. Then she cupped her other cheeks. "I don't show you my love nearly enough, do I? You were always my most precious... I... hope... you know that..." Mukuro returned the kiss. "Of course I know! I couldn't just keep such a wonderful person all to myself, now could I? Besides, I've had a lot of fun with the others too." They stared warmly in to each other's eyes. "I'm glad." They spent the next few hours enjoying each other before it was time to go off to Hope's Peak.

The issue remained. How to actually get Chisa to consume the aphrodisiac? She may actually have to consult with that... filthy man in order to create something irresistibly appetizing and also mix her love juice. And so, after school, she did and the interaction with that man was vile, as expected. She had in her hands a spiked, delicious-looking apple pie. Chisa was likely in the faculty room, so that's where she headed first.

Chisa Yukizome was indeed in the faculty room and all alone at her desk. Perfect. "Hiya!" Junko said radiantly. "You're class 77's teacher, aren't you? I have so many friends in your class and they all said such amazing things about you! So... I... uh... got you this apple pie!" She... hadn't really planned on what she was going to say but Chisa didn't seem to mind her blabbering. She smiled warmly and responded "Oh, you shouldn't have." Junko placed the pie on her desk and a few moments passed. To her dismay, she realized she hadn't brought anything to cut the pie with. Chisa pulled out a gigantic knife out of nowhere and slammed it into the pie. "This should perfect! Thank you!" She hid her surprise and waited as she cut the pie and raised a piece to her mouth. "My name's Junko, by the way. Junko Enoshima." Junko stared at her ridiculously large breasts swinging about in her housekeeping outfit. She thought Akane was massive. Compared to her, though... She ate a slice and chewed whilst still smiling warmly. "But...yeah... I had heard so much about you that I just felt like I needed to meet you..." Junko mumbled out. Chisa halted in her eating. A slight blush made it's appearance and her breathing quickened. It was time... She moved behind Chisa. "You want to when I heard these things..." She started to give her a shoulder massage. She didn't seem to really notice as her breathing became more and more haggard and her face increasingly reddened. She closed her eyes and let out a slight moan. "They would tell me all about you... in bed...after I was done licking their pussies." She whispered directly into Chisa's ear and made sure to emphasize each word. On the word 'pussies', Chisa's breath caught in her throat. "Oh? Did that word... excite you?" With some difficulty, Chisa responded. "What is this? Why are you..." She tried to stand but the very slight brushing of her panties against her clit, caused her legs to tremble. She collapsed onto her desk and she started panting heavily."Oh..." She moaned as her breasts pressed against the desk. She raised her rear in the air. Luckily she missed the apple pie...

 

Junko pushed aside the chair and moved up behind Chisa. Junko pushed the pie further away, along with other items (such as some photo of her with two guys), and lifted up Chisa's dress. Through her panties and pantyhose, she ran a single finger across her vulva. "No... you're a student... it's wrong..." Junko ran her hand up Chisa's rear to the hem of her pantyhose and slid her fingers under."But... I can help you... Or would you rather be left like this?" Chisa raised herself a little as her grasping hands encompassed her own breasts. She started playing with the hefty mammaries. "No... don't leave... I'm so hot. That one touch was so good..." Her drool spilled over the side of her mouth. "It's so wrong... but please..." Junko smirked. "Say no more, Ms. Yukizome..." She said slowly.

Chisa's pantyhose were pulled down to her knees. She was sporting a cute pair of sapphire blue panties with white polka dots. The panties were garnished with a small white ribbon, as if it were actually lingerie. She slowly pulled down her cute undergarments to meet the pantyhose, releasing a tantalizingly pungent smell. Junko licked her lips as she moved within tasting distance. She was so wet, it was as if she had been on the brink of orgasm for hours. She ran her tongue up the whole of her slit and kept going along her taint. She brushed the entrance to Chisa's anus before returning to her pussy. The moans escaping from Chisa's mouth made it seem like she was already climaxing from that single lick. She was far from done though as Junko's tongue penetrated between her labia. At the same time she raised her hand and inserted a slender index finger into Chisa's ass. The fingers on her other hand started playing with Chisa's clitoris. Using her elbows to prop herself up, the teachers hand reached into her apron.  She unbuttoned her shirt and dress as to more properly play with her breasts. Although, her gorgeously hefty breasts were still contained by her lacy, Lapis blue bra. Being unable to unhook it, she pulled her bra up and her hands finally felt the warmth of her own flesh as they sprung free. Her nipples were pinpoints that generated pleasure when touched instead of pain. Junko's wriggling tongue delved deeper into Chisa. She pressed her lips to her slit and sucked, allowing her to swallow the tide of juice. The extremely heightened state of arousal that Chisa was in spawned an utter lack of restraint and she very quickly achieved orgasm. Her guttural yelps of ecstasy rang out as she finally felt a touch of the fire inside die down. This was but a brief illusion as even after cumming she quickly reverted back to being just as horny.

Chisa painstakingly took the time to fully remove her clothes. Her bra was carelessly cast aside. Junko stared at her breasts as they jiggled about from her movements. Without realizing it, a piece of pie had been shoved in her face.  She hesitantly had a few bites before she stopped. It was returned to its tray. For erotica factor, Chisa put back on her apron, becoming the only piece of clothing she had on. Junko removed her own clothing and allowed her cock to bask in the open air. Whist it was unexpected, Chisa was too desiring of a huge phallus entering her too care. She sat on her desk and lifted up the apron. Few things on this earth looked as welcoming as her spread legs and warm smile. Junko confidently walked up to her and climbed on top. Staring into each other's eyes, they kissed. Junko's hands gravitated towards Chisa's massive breasts and likewise her hands found themselves on Junko's ass. The thought of a mature woman's pussy happily yielding to her cock was too much for Junko to resist. She entered the teacher. In her lessened state of mental clarity, Chisa couldn't help but moan one of the many things on her mind. "Kyosuke..." To Junko, though, that name was meaningless. Chisa's warm, juicy walls should've been something that Junko was well accustomed to but this was not the case. The aphrodisiac had begun to take effect. It was beyond anything...   She couldn't contain herself. It was so good... too good... With only a single plunge, her world had been washed away. Every drop of cum inside her exploded out and flooded deep into Chisa's pussy. Junko was in such heat and pleasure that her ears started ringing and her eyes watered. A string of less than attractive sounds escaped her mouth as she ceased their kiss. Chisa just smiled and hugged the model. Her head was comfortably nuzzled within Chisa's bosom. Completely expended, her cock receded and Junko was left to rub her clit against Chisa's clit. Even though she was so hot it was hard to think straight, Junko felt... at peace. Now that Chisa was a host... she could feel their souls entwine. Chisa's hug was warm and affectionate. Born out of genuine care.

Chisa's huge, strong cock slowly pushed its way inside Junko. Being no stranger to this feeling, Junko was able to entirely envelop the new phallus. That aphrodisiac though... She saw pinpoints of light as she lost herself in Chisa. her yelps were muffled by the side of her apron-clad breast. Unlike the domination she'd experienced before, there was no roughness nor nervousness in the other's actions. She was completely at the whim of this strong, mature, loving figure. Junko instinctively rode up and down on Chisa's cock. Her pussy's copious natural lubricant ran down the shaft and met with Chisa's own labia. Junko's tongue lolled out of her mouth. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she just held onto Chisa's back, strengthening their embrace. It simply felt so good... to just let go and be ravaged by her. She didn't really keep track of time as the vigor of the thrusts and the intensity of her euphoria kept increasing. Before she knew it, a climactic gush of liquid flowed out of her as Chisa's shot in. "I love you..." Junko absentmindedly uttered as her eyelids fluttered. "More..." Junko said softly. Chisa, herself, was experiencing quite the ecstasy. "I want to do something really naughty..." She said, disconnecting and standing up.  She carried Junko out of the room with ease. With nary a trace of shame or forethought she carried a naked Junko down the halls of Hope's Peak. Hell, she, herself, had nothing but an apron on. She opened the door to class 77 and discovered that they weren't the only one within the walls of this school getting down to dance.

Chiaki Nanami was bent over her desk with her rear facing towards the blackboard. Her skirt and panties lay around her ankles. Her eyes were shut in her ecstasy. Her moans rang out and her sweat ran down her sweaty, flushed face. The source of her ecstasy was... Kyoko Kirigiri. She was enthusiastically trusting her cock in and out of Chiaki's ass. The detective also had her eyes shut so neither realized the voyeurs that had just walked in. As her joy mounted, her eyes fluttered open. Her heart stopped when she saw Chisa standing there, smirking. Then she noticed that Chisa was essentially naked and holding a naked Junko and relief washed over her. The sight even turned her on more. "M-ms. Yukizome..." Chiaki moaned out, alerting Kyoko. "Oh... uh, I was just asking her some questions..." She hastily babbled out, faltering in her pounding. Then, she too, noticed their attire and Junko's presence. "Don't mind us, you two... we were going to do something similar anyway." Chisa said. Kyoko, relieved, resumed her thrusting. Chisa laid Junko down onto the desk so that her face was a short distance from Chiaki's. Chisa finally removed her apron. She began to confidently fuck Junko once more.  Junko only really noticed the two after getting the opportunity to stare into Chiaki's half-lidded, glazed eyes. As Kyoko was already significantly along her line, she didn't have much left in her. After a few large thrusts, her strong cock blew its hot load inside Chiaki's ass. Junko watched the gamer's eyes light up as she felt it reach deep inside her. Her cute mouth was forever agape and oozing saliva. Contrarily, her eyes could hardly stay open. Needing more, Kyoko resumed her actions, albeit after exiting from between her chubby cheeks and entering her pussy. The distinct and delectable aroma of her pussy's honey will likely permeate around her desk for the foreseeable future. Her chubby facial cheeks added to her adorable expressions as she was forced deeper into the depths of orgasmic euphoria.

A peculiar feeling crept its way into Junko's head. Ignoring the blissful absentmindedness of intense sex, she was experiencing a sensation at the back of her neck. The kind that somehow made one feel as if they're being spied upon. But, at the moment, she couldn't very well care enough to bother making a fuss. She kept watching the gamer/detective combo have at each other as she felt the teacher keep up her pace. "This is so naughty... It's just so good, though." Chisa said, through her panting. " You're such  a dirty student..." On the fly, she spanked Junko's right butt cheek. "You're so dirty... I'm going to have to clean you out even more..." The aforementioned bad feeling that Junko was mulling over had now been completely dispersed thanks to Chisa's newfound fastened pace and erotic comments." And you two, too." She looked up at Chiaki and Kyoko. "Especially you, Chiaki... As your teacher, I'll have to give you some extra... punishment... for being so dirty." Chiaki couldn't help but enjoy the look on Chisa's face and vice versa. At this moment, Chisa came. Her strong cock pumped ropes of cum deep into Junko. Chisa was staring at the drool escaping from Chiaki's mouth. Ignoring Junko, she detached herself and headed over to her student. "You have such a dirty little mouth, Chiaki... I'm going to give you such a thorough cleaning." All the while this was happening, Kyoko was still pumping away in her own ecstasy. Peeling away from the desk, Junko stood up and watched the sight before her. Her eyes were glowing a bright pink and strangely she felt as she were on the cusp of... something.

Chisa clutched her own cock. She playfully prodded her chubby cheek with her the tip. She began to circle Chiaki's lips, occasionally feeling the wetness of her drool. She entered the gamer's welcoming orifice and pushed to threshold of her throat. Chiaki's tongue enthusiastically circled her phallus. Chisa looked up at the lilac-haired girl. "Hey, what's your name?" Bringing herself back to reality, Kyoko opened her eyes and stared at her questioner. "K-Kyoko... Kirigiri." Chisa smiled. "Oh! you're the principal's daughter! I look forward to... feeling you between these..." Chisa used her hand to rub the inward side of her breast. Kyoko senses were overwhelmed by the prospect. In response she just let out an orgasmic moan. This was mostly due to her orgasm. Once more, she had released herself into Chiaki. "Oh? Am I that much of a turn on? Or are you just that horny?" With her face pure crimson, she responded. "Both..."

Junko was most bemused. She absentmindedly turned around just to regain her senses more. There, she realized that her prior feeling was earned. It was far from being a bad thing however. Mukuro had been watching. Likely and hopefully, for a long time. "Oh! Sorry, Junko. I was trying to find you and I saw you having fun with that teacher and I just wanted to watch and..." Junko entered a trance and hugged her sister tightly, silencing her. It was as if something had just clicked. Her purpose was made clear. The creature's purpose, that is. To travel and spread love to women across existence. Including across dimensions. Junko had been chosen as an alpha host and started the spread in her home dimension. She, along with her first love, can now use the creature's power to travel to as many dimensions as possible and start the spread of love in each of them. With Mukuro completely unaware, a bright pink, hazy aura had enveloped them. With Junko's pupils curiously becoming love hearts, the sisters blinked out of existence.

 

They reappeared in a large, expensive-looking room. Several large windows showed the expanse of a strange city outside and the bright, cloudless sky. Everything around them looked cartoonishly coulourful. A plethora of various technology lay about. A pink-haired girl sat on the floor playing some sort of video game. She was dressed in a white and purple hoodie, seemingly a few sizes too big. She also wore white and blue striped thigh highs. Having seen a flash out of the corner of her eye, the girl turned towards the two sisters.

"Whoah, there! Who the heck are you, what the heck are you doing here and why the heck are you naked!?" Asked Neptune, CPU Purple Heart.     

 

     

  

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, am I awful at characterization...


End file.
